


Evan Buckley has Had Enough

by Dreamcatcher3



Series: Team Buck [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Author, Angry Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/M, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Not Maddie Buckley Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, not going to tag them all, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: The 118 haven't been treated Buck right since he came back after the lawsuit.He survived so much, but it was his family that broke him. And so he's done.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Harry Grant (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Team Buck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707487
Comments: 222
Kudos: 442





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author is still angry at them all so it kind of exploded here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has had enough of how the firefam has been treating him, and so have others.

Buck had come back from a truck crushing his leg, multiple surgeries, a pulmonary embolism, a tsunami, and yet it was a lawsuit that was going to do him in. More specifically, the people he fought so hard to get back to.

He wanted to scoff and yell and break things until the 118 understood where he was coming from since all his apologies and explanations thus far have fallen on death ears. Even Athena and his own sister couldn't see why he did what he did, not truly and therefore were only treating him slightly better than the rest.

And isn't it funny that he is getting punished by them for doing something well within his rights, when he stood by them for all their screw ups and was always there to offer his support however they needed it.

He stood by Bobby when he relapsed and drank and when it came out what happened to his family.

Buck stood by Hen when she cheated on her wife and listened without judgement to her confessing she almost let his son's bio mom die from an overdose - a fact she knew about because she was stalking said woman.

He stood by Athena - the woman who yelled at him for thinking a teenage mom should have waited until after her baby almost died - when she stalked and arrested May's main bully and risked her job in the process.

Hell, Buck even supported Eddie even as he was worried when he found out about the street fighting, the arrest. He helped with Christopher by watching him, with Carla, with Chris coming with them until his aunt could come get him. Buck did everything he possibly could for that precious boy.

And Maddie. She hurt the most. He was there when she left his life, the three years she ignored him when with Doug, and then broke into his place when she left her abuser. Without asking for any information he gave her a place to stay, helped her find a job that still let her help (because just like him, she couldn't stay away from doing good), drove her around whenever she needed, fought hard to get her back when Doug abducted her. And was even there when she came out about stalking a woman who was also a victim but hadn't left yet.

Then there was Chim. He didn't really screw up like the others, but Buck is the one who supported him when he first came back with a rebar through his head, when he came back from being stabbed by Doug. Chimney who fought just as hard as he did to get back and was never told he wasn't ready (yet somehow Buck wasn't?). He also stood by and supported him and Maddie when they liked one another and decided to date. Even was okay with it when he wanted a guy night, and Chim invited Maddie without his knowledge. They both could have screwed up some big aspect of his life and didn't think he was worth informing until after but he still stood by him.

He even put up with all the jokes about his past and treating him like he wasn't smart, like he was some dumb overgrown puppy.

Yet they couldn't forgive him for the lawsuit? For being mad that Bobby couldn't have had an adult conversation with him and secretly stopped him from getting back to the 118, even though he often referred to Buck as the kid? 

He gave up millions to be with them again because he was a firefighter at heart, and his family spent so little time with him when he was healing up. He mostly only saw Eddie when he dropped Chris off for some free babysitting. Buck fought to get back what he had.

And now, as he is stuck with all the chores, never allowed on any call, never welcomed at family dinners (even not notified when food was ready on several occasions). Now he was stuck with many upon many nightmares. Could barely sleep. Could barely eat. 

Now he was stuck with dirty looks, people yelling at him for every little thing, even things that had nothing to do with him. He couldn't even see Christopher anymore.

Now he was stuck with Lena Bosko replacing him in everything but name and paperwork. And yet she was the only one to listen to him, to understand, to support him.

And so it was Lena that sat with him while the rest were on call - having come up with some excuse the others didn't question - and waited for the chief to show up. Other firefighters were in the know and were happily waiting around for the shit show to happen, but were too fearful to be friendly with him or risk the wrath of the Captain and what was secretly dubbed "the best of the 118".

When the Chief showed up, he would be officially transferred to the 98, before staying to handle his so-called family. And it wasn't even because of him! Other firefighters reported the behavior and the Chief had enough and gave him the option to stay or leave, and the 98 really truly wanted him.

He didn't know if it was heartbreak or a blackening heart, but it was going to bring so much joy when the team loses the 118 as well even if he will be hearing it secondhand from Lena. And even more so when none of them, not even Maddie and Athena, will be able to find him nor contact him. Only the kids and Carla knew, and all of them promised secrecy to the point of putting his new number under a fake name in their phones. And he couldn't wait to hear from all of them about what happens when they confront their parents - The Defense Squad as they put it, who he talked into being nice and such until the two months of animosity became too much and they watched him break.

Buck 2.0 was no longer around. No he was going back to the Buck that almost made it through to become a SEAL, and unlike then, his inability to turn off his feelings wasn't going to get in the way this time.

The wolf was out to play now.


	2. The Defense Squad call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets to leave the 118 and chats with the defense squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since quite a bit of you like this story, it will be continued.

Buck laughs loudly as he walks away from the 118, and even gets to hear clapping and whistling with some mixed in congratulations. The rest of the 118 might not have had his back per say, but they never treated him badly and did acknowledge his presence. Sometimes they even help out with the menial tasks when his old crew was out on calls. 

Lena was also going to notify them that she will no longer take shifts with them, and was going to enjoy telling Eddie that the fire Chief knows about the illegal street fighting - she did get reprimanded for it, but since she never too in it the level he was, it was more of a slap on the wrist. And later when she came over to his new home, she was going to tell him all about how they reacted to the news set before them. He could already picture it since the Chief had already told him what they were being charged with, and had said they looked further into it to see if more charges would be involved.

Robert Nash: Turned a blind eye to a firefighter's well-being that was under his care, and even encouraged it. Abuse of power. Breakage of the Americans with Disability Act by sidelining a capable firefighter. Disobeying chain of command when said firefighter was cleared and authorized for active duty in the field. Possibly discriminated based on age. 

Henrietta Wilson: Discrimination and abuse against a fellow firefighter. Disregarded a firefighter's well-being. Failure to attend all therapy sessions after an ambulance accident resulting in a young girl's death. Possibly discriminated based on age and race. Gambling on premises.

Howard Han: Discrimination and abuse against a fellow firefighter. Disregarded a firefighter's well-being. Possibly discriminated based on age and race. Gambling on premises.

Edmundo Diaz: Discrimination and abuse against a fellow firefighter. Disregarded a firefighter's well-being. Illegal street fighting. Failure to report arrest irregardless of the charge being dropped. Failure to seek psychological help. Possibly discriminated based on age and race. Gambling on premises.

"What a lovely day," he smiles widely as he tosses his bag into the back and climbs into his jeep. Today was perfect, in his opinion, for them to be hit with the reprimands as they were exceptionally rude to him and even tried to kick him out of the loft because they were having family time and can't risk a lawyer finding out what they said.

He honestly had to stop Lena from going after them, which makes it funnier since she was Eddie's (and the others') friend first until she actually got to meet Buck and talk to him. Then she was on both sides until she came back to the 118 for a shift and saw the treatment of Buck; she joined his defense squad then and there much to the amusement of the kids.

Humming his favorite tune, he pulls the sim card out of his phone and breaks it before pulling the sim with the new number out of a little cheap phone and placing it in the better phone. He had honestly wanted to just have it switched afterwards, but when the defense team tells him to get a new number so they would already have it when he leaves the 118, well, you get a new number.

He calls Carla and puts it on speaker before buckling up and turning the car on.

"Hey there Buckaroo," she greets him so cheerfully.

"Hey Carla, can you call the defense squad kids?"

"Sure thing baby. You just hold on a minute." He takes the time to get out of the parking lot and starts heading for his new home, relaxing for the two days before his days at the 98 began. "All the kids are here on conference calls."

"Except me," Christopher laughs.

"That's because you get to hang out with Carla all the time. Makes me so jealous." He teases back. He would never let any bad moment ruin his kids, and right now he was flying as high as a bird with his new found freedom.

"How many times do I have to tell you Buck, I'm married." Her scandalized tone gets all the kids laughing for a good minute and gets him chuckling a bit too.

"So you got good news for us?" May asks. She suffered through bullies not too long ago, so it really affected her when she found out how the firefam was treating him. She even drove over with her dad to make sure he was ok and wouldn't hurt himself. Michael couldn't believe it either when he got the story from Buck that night, and decided he was going to stay over to keep him company after dropping Ms. May at her mom's. May had protested but relented.

"Yup. The Chief came through today and will be waiting with papers when they get back from a call."

"Does that mean we can stop being nice?" Harry asks. They all wanted to yell at their parents, but didn't want to make it worse for Buck. At first they tried to let it go as Buck asked them, but the day he couldn't hold it together for them when Carla and Michael snuck the kids to him, they were ready to go to work. So then they spent a week planning and rehashing their strategies as they waited for the transfer to be approved before giving the 118, Maddie, and Athena a piece of their kind.

"Just remember they still are your parents."

"And you're still my Buck."

"Always, Superman."

"And now," May says with his proud teenager voice, "you're our Nightwing." 

"Is that the name you all picked for me?"

"Yeah. You left the team and became your own hero."

"They aren't like the Justice League. You all are."

"We got your back Buck." He could hear Harry's smile in his voice.

"Guess you all need superhero names too."

"I claim Wonder Woman," Carla responds immediately. "Cause we all know I'm wonderful."

"And thoroughly terrifying to all who get in your way. And you know how to get the truth out of anyone." Buck grins when he hears them laugh.

The 118 may be over, but he got some great kids and friends from his time there. 

And soon his villains will feel their wrath and his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While i don't watch everything, i am open to suggestions on a crossover to another show as the fam of 98 (it must include at least one bamf to be Buck's new partner cause someone has to do daring and dangerous things with him lol).


	3. 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out what they will be facing for how they treated Buck, and the rest of the 118 gets to enjoy the show.

To say the least, those that had been on call were surprised to see the Fire Chief at the station. He seemed at ease as he talked to the other at the 118, but the moment he laid eyes on Bobby and the rest, his entire being turned icy and sent a chill throughout the entire station. 

"Fire Chief Johnson," Bobby greets him, taking up the leadership position. "What brings you here?"

The Chief stands up and moves over to them, letting the rest of the 118 stay nearby so they can hear everything as well. "I am here to inform you personally that Evan Buckley has been transferred." Those behind him cheered, and he was proud of the support they had for the young man.

"What did he do this time?" Eddie scoffs quietly but not quiet enough to save himself from the ire of Chief Johnson.

"He put up with all of you." Johnson winced internally at his unprofessionalism but it was the truth. "He fought hard and proved himself. Gave up seven million dollars to be back here, and yet was faced with discrimination. With so much hatred by people unbecoming. He honored the code but none of you did." He hands over the corresponding folder to each person. "You all will find the charges against you from statements from your fellow firefighters. None of which came from Buckley." He shut down that line of thinking before they could open their mouths. "We have investigated the claims, and from what I’ve seen and heard today, his claims are beyond valid."

"Sir, we didn't -" Chim was cut off with a simple held up hand.

"You did and will be facing trial in due time. Until then, you all will be removed from this house. Bobby Nash, you have lost the title of Captain and will be moved to the 6 to find out how a real Captain is supposed to act. 

Wilson you will be moved to the 65 to work EMS. The 13 will be expecting you Han. As for you Diaz, you will return to probationary status and will be going to the 15. All of this will stay in place until after the trial unless you mess up further. And be thankful Evan was still kind enough to ask that you not be displaced too far from your home, otherwise you would be at the stations the furthest and most inconvenient for you. You will not communicate with one another while on duty, nor will you seek out Evan Buckley."

Johnson turns and nods over to Lena who steps forward. "You will also not contact me or any remaining here at the 118. To say we are disgusted and disappointed in all of you would be putting it mildly."

"Because Buck got his feelings hurt?" Of course Eddie was the one to stick his foot in his mouth. Lena had no idea how he made it in the Army. However, she did know she would help him shove his foot in even further.

"Because none of you could uphold the oath you took when becoming a firefighter. Especially you Eddie, and trust me when I say I will testify at your trial about the illegal street fighting." Her smile was full of venom. "Especially about the money you made, and that last fight you were in."

"Sir, that was handled in house." Bobby tried to plead Eddie's case.

"Seeing as this house needs cleaning, it will be handled by the LAFD. Either reach out to the union rep lawyer or seek out your own. All of you will be going up against not only the board but Matt Murdock. You all will also be contacted at a later date for your interrogations to be set up." Johnson relaxes a little and smiles. "This will be your last shift together. Tomorrow will see to your replacement. And remember, you will be under scrutiny at your new stations. Mess up, and there will be more drastic reprimands." He starts to walk off to rejoin the others before throwing over his shoulder very casually. "And Nash? Your title is already stripped, and another Captain will be coming in soon. Now all of you go do the chores."

Lena smirks as she watches the crew stand there flabbergasted, several emotions flashing across their faces before they explode as one.

Dumbasses can't even handle their own emotions without help. They must share one brain cell. Poor Buck.

*************

"How can they do this?!" Chim hiss as he reads over the charges he will be facing. "And I don't gamble here."

"The constant betting that you actively take place in would say otherwise." Lena loved the shock look on his face, not believing how stupid he was to not understand that the rate he partakes in would count as gambling.

"I'm sure that will be overlooked Chim," Hen tries to comfort him, even as she was in the same boat. "Betting is allowed and so the investigators will likely drop it."

"But everything else will go to trial?!"

"Of course it will!" Eddie yells loudly and gets glares from people telling him to keep it down. "The Fire Chief wouldn't be here himself if this were going to end during the investigation. Cap say something."

Bobby shakes his head, not able to find any words of comfort or hope as he looks at the charges against him. 

_'You all will find the charges against you from statements from your fellow firefighters. None of which came from Buckley.'_ These charges they are facing were brought because of others at the 118, and maybe even those at other stations when they worked on the same call or helped out at the station.

He honestly couldn't remember if they said anything when out of the station, but the anger and contempt they have been feeling could have likely spilled out.

"Bobby!" Hen yells to get his attention. "What are we going to do?"

"Call a lawyer you dumbasses." Lena laughs. "They are useful, especially in regards to discrimination, though they normally work to protect those who get discriminated against."

"You are a part of this!" Eddie whirls around and starts stomping over to her. 

"Oh please, Diaz." She straightens up and squares her shoulder. "I dare you to get in my face. I'll lay you out."

"I only fought because of you!"

"If it was simple fighting it wouldn't go to trial. What you did was far worse and you know it." She took a step forward, daring him to try something.

"Diaz. Enough." Bobby's no nonsense tone stops him. "We need to take this somewhere private."

A firefighter working out with the weights laughs. "No, Nash. You have to get out of your turnout gear, and get to work on the chores. All of them."

"And don't forget, you are no longer allowed to talk and be around one another." The others of the 118 laugh at Lena's comment.


	4. Info for readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of crossovers that may possibly take place and why in cases of the crews at the different stations.  
> (Please share your thoughts on it)

Buck = 98 with Supernatural

  * To find a family that will always have your back even after mistakes are made.



Chim = 13 with Once Upon a Time

  * To find out what loyalty and communication means, especially with family



Hen = 65 with Midnight, Texas

  * To find out care and kindness is meant for everyone.



Eddie = 15 with Justice League

  * To find out that Anger and fighting doesn't solve things, and find out how much stronger a team is when they care and work together



Bobby = 6 with Avengers

  * What it means to be a leader, to trust, and use everyone's skills to the best advantage. To find out that anger doesn't justify actions, and communication is important.



**Others that might appear:**  
Steve and Danny from hawaii 5-0  
Booth from Bones  
Harvey Specter from Suits  
Peter and Neal from White Collar  
Matt Murdock from Daredevil (will definitely make am appearance)  
Criminal Minds  
The Resident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to suggestions on what could happen, so don't be afraid to share what things you imagine happening or hope to see.


	5. The Defense Squad's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defense squad now gets to go after the firefam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created a tumblr for you all to come chat with me beyond the comment section here, if you want.
> 
> dreamcatcher3-ao3.tumblr.com

The original defense squad had it all planned out on how they would confront the 118. May and Harry were going to do it as they prepared dinner, their dad in attendance as well, so they could talk about mistreatment and discrimination. They knew it would rile up their mom, especially when May reminded her that it was part of the reason why she tried to commit suicide. Michael was also going to help rile her up, his passion as equal as her own about right and wrong, about justice.

They planned to not let Bobby have a chance to talk to her first, but even if he did, the three defenders were going to already be discussing it when Athena and Bobby walk into the house, that way they can't downplay the issue or try to hide it. Buck deserved better than that. They would rile them up and then slam it home that Buck was facing the same thing and from people who were supposed to care.

And that night after Buck gave the okay, luck was on their side as Michael, Harry, and May were heatedly discussing bullying when Athena came home first.

"They think because I'm younger that it means i'm stupid when I am just as capable, if not more." May tells the room, pretending not to be aware of her mother entering. "I do so much work, and they act like it means nothing. But when I get something wrong, they are all over me."

"Who baby?" Athena asks.

"My team in my AP class," she looks over at her mom before turning her attention back to chopping the vegetables. "They are supposed to support me but rather see me as a tool or something to demean when it suits them."

"Did you tell your teacher? The principal?"

"Of course mom. But my teacher sees nothing wrong with it and the principal tried to help, but it only made them treat me worse."

"They are supposed to protect the students." Her attention is drawn to Bobby as he enters. "When those in charge don't protect someone, the others think they can keep mistreating them. I can go to the school-"

"No Athena, I already did that. They are saying it's hearsay. Because it's not physical, no one is thinking it's all that bad. If I didn't know better I would say it's because of our skin color that they don't want to help us."

Harry nods from where he is stirring a sauce on the stove. "It's bullying. And her teacher practically encourages it."

"I'm sure that not -" Bobby tries to give his insight but is cut off.

"She is! She knows how they act and does nothing. Even assigns me the worst tasks for our group project."

"I bet she did it-"

"There is no reason for it Bobby." Michael levels him with a look. "It's simply discrimination and abuse of power."

"It's almost as bad as when I tried to kill myself," May says quietly.

"Baby are you feeling that way again?" Athena asks just as quietly as she moves closer.

"No. I know who has my back now. Unlike Buck."

**********

Christopher and Carla were busy making cookies, Buck's favorite, when Eddie came home.

"Hey Mijo." Eddie goes to greet him but Chris moves away. "Superman?"

"......." He keeps ignoring his dad, and focuses on decorating the super hero themed cookies that Buck got him the cookie cutters for.

"Is he ok?"

"No, he isn't." Carla answers just as the two planned. "Someone important to him has been hurt and he's making cookies to cheer him up."

"Can I help?" Eddie starts to roll up his sleeves.

Chris shakes his head. "No. These cookies need to be made by those who care for him." His words came out a bit slower than he wanted but he hoped the weight behind them was still strong.

"I'm sure he'll be okay if I help. Show him that someone else cares." Eddie knew Chris had recently made friends with two boys and that they tended to get bullied (as Chris told him one night while crying).

"But you don't. You don't really know him." He huffs and starts to get a bit anxious, never having to really deal with this level of anger before. Buck liked how cheerful he always was, and hopes Buck will still like him like this. "You ruin things!" Chris pushes away the stuff and grabs his crutches going to his room, ignoring his father as Carla stops Eddie from going after him.

"He knows how you’ve been treating Buck." Carla glares at him. "So do I. And if it wasn't for that little boy in there, I would be gone too."

********

Denny was the most recent to the defense squad, having joined after Harry told him earlier that day because they had hung out and he had asked what was wrong. It was similar to how Michael found out - a Grant kid was upset. The kids didn't say anything to him before because Karen and Hen didn't interact as much with them, so there weren't really any interactions between Denny and Buck so they weren't sure if he would take his mom's side. And just like with Michael he surprised them and was immediately on the defense team.

But because of the laps, all Denny could do was cry and yell and refuse to be around his mom.

"She's a bully, Mama!" He cries to Karen in her arms from their spot on the couch as Hen sits in an armchair nearby. "She is mean to Buck. And he's nice."

"Denny, baby, I'm sure that is not true." Karen looks up at her wife and sees the guilt there. "Please tell me you didn't Hen." When she doesn't respond, horror floods Karen. "Oh Buck….."

"She scares me mama. Is mom gonna be mean to me too?"

********

As Chim didn't have kids and neither did Maddie, the original defense team decided to get them with just a simple text.

_ Buck has moved. And his number has changed. _

_ And it’s your fault. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about Denny until writing this. He's not really on the show and apparently that translated to here. Lol


	6. Family Dinner and Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defense squad goes over to see Buck

Buck answers the door and is greeted by the wonderful surprise of the whole defense squad at his door. "Hey!" He grins and reaches for the nearest person to hug. "What brings you all here?" He moves aside and gestures for them all to come in, giving hugs as they do.

"We're here for family dinner and to celebrate." Michael answers as he was the last through the door. "We're so proud of you." 

"Good to know." Bucky chuckles and follows after the group to the dining room and watches them put various sized containers on the table. "Tell me what we'll need and I'll grab the stuff from the kitchen."

"Well we have lasagna, garlic bread, salad, fried green beans. And Christopher made you something only for you." Carla smiles at the little boy who taps on the container nearest him.

"And what did my favorite person make me?" Buck ignores all the fake outrage as he squats down to be level with Chris. Just seeing him made him smile, feeling so proud and amazed by him.

"Cookies." Chris grins.

"Cookies?" Buck repeats as his smile gets bigger. "Now how did you know I was craving cookies?"

"Because you're my Buck." Buck quickly hugs him and buries his face in his curls before he ends up bawling. Chris always knew just what to say to make him an emotional mess. "You're going to be okay kid," Chris repeats the words Buck said to him during the tsunami and has become common between them.

"I love you, Christopher." His words came out a little watery but strong.

"I love you too." He pats Buck's back and the two slowly separate. 

"Alright boys," Karen brings attention back to the room, "Dinner is served so let's start eating before it gets cold." Everyone takes a seat, Buck helping Chris into his, before sitting as close as possible.

"Thanks, defense squad." Buck smiles and takes a big piece of lasagna."

"I still say we all need our superhero names." Harry laughs. "We need cool names."

"I will dub you all later. I want to hear the stories of what happened earlier." He didn't state it but everyone knew what he was referring to.

"I told Mom and Bobby about the bully team." May smiles. "Thanks for going with Dad to fix that."

"Yes, thank you. You kept me level headed and made sure that things got handled." Michael offers him a piece of garlic bread like it was the holy grail, making Buck laugh.

"My new class is so much better. And my group is so helpful and the right kind of challenging. No stalking required." She frowns at how her mom acted with her bully, yet couldn't see how they all were bullying one of their own.

Lena gives them a surprised look. "Really? Stalking?"

"On several counts." Buck nods. "And from those connected but not a part of the 118."

"Do we need to worry about that happening again?" Her look said she would defend Buck physically from them if need be.

"Probably not. As long as GPS history doesn't show this place, they shouldn't be a problem." Buck shrugs like it didn't matter, but that wasn't true. He couldn't believe the people he called family for years were so far gone from him that they didn't even know that he had bought a house. No mortgage or anything all because he made some good investments when he was younger. He might be a bit naive and have his moments, but that didn't mean he was dumb. 

The group continued to tell what had happened with the firefam as they eat dinner before switching to happier topics, such as Denny snorting out chocolate milk through his nose when he was watching a funny cartoon, Christopher's two new friends, and Michael's horrible blind date. 

Dinner ended with happy tears, full bellies, and warm hearts before everyone waddled their way to the huge living room to lounge all over the sactional Buck got so he can reconfigure the seating as needed, including making guest beds if more people stayed over than there were guest bedrooms. 

"Alright, alright." Buck claps his hands and draws focus to him. "Now for serious time. Our superhero names. Chris already has Superman, so should we stick to just DC or mix it with Marvel? Or does he get a new name?" He turns to look at the boy in question.

"You call me it too." He gets out slowly, showing how tired he is. "So Superman is good."

"Then I say we stick to DC." Harry inputs. "We could look them up and put it to a vote." And so everyone pulls out their phone, Christopher helping Buck go through the list of Superheroes.

"I think I want to be Mister Terrific." Michael shows everyone his picture. "It says his true strength comes from his drive to overcome obstacles and tries to help everyone."

"That does sound like you dad." Harry nods his approval and everyone agrees.

May then holds up her phone. "I feel like I could be Vixen. She fights against what she finds to be injustice, and follows her moral compass."

"Isn't she short tempered too?" Buck teases and earns a pillow thrown at him, and May sticks out her tongue.

"Definitely fits you babygirl." Karen smiles. "You stand strong, and are passionate."

"Vixen it is." Michael ruffles his son's head. "I think we need to find yours now."

"What about Beast Boy?" Denny says. "He is cheerful and funny on Young Justice and Teen Titans."

"And he likes to climb things." Christopher laughs. And so it was decided Harry would be Beast Boy.

This continues on until all of the Defense squad has a new name and everyone changes their contact icon to be their superhero.

Buck - Nightwing

Lena - Black Canary

Christopher - Superman

Karen - Zantanna

Denny - Flash

Carla - She Hulk 

Harry - Beast Boy

May - Vixen

Michael - Mister Terrific 

The group chat also changed to be called Defense Corp. So they can have DC in the name. 

"We will need to dress as them one day and get a picture done." Carla comments as they all settle in for a DC movie marathon.

"Agreed." Lena cheers. "Black Canary was my favorite growing up."

"You're going to be just fine." Michael whispers into Buck's ear as Batman Begins starts to play and takes his hand. "And I know the Corp is going to grow."

"Thank you, Mister Terrific." He squeezes Michael's hand, feeling at peace for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we could use a bit of fluff
> 
> Come chat with me at  
> dreamcatcher3-ao3.tumblr.com


	7. Michael Reflects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly dubbed Defense Corp spends the night and Michael reflects.

The adults usher the kids off to the bathrooms to brush their teeth, when none of them are able to keep their eyes open for more than a few moments and begin pulling the sactionals apart to turn the couch into temporary beds with Buck's instructions.

"This was genius Buck." Carla tells their host. "Especially with such a big family. I might get one."

"They are expensive but worth it." Buck smiles softly at her. "They have various standard amounts but can be expanded. And I would be more than happy to help you buy one."

"Hush baby," she chides, "I wasn't asking you too."

"I know. I was offering. You made a lot of things in my life easier so if I can do the same for you…..plus it would mean having a bed to use at your place." That brought a smile to everyone's face. They were still upset with themselves for not noticing how much Buck needed them until he broke, but to hear that he still wanted time with them was wonderful. It meant they didn't screw up. That he saw them as family still even if their actual family had hurt him.

"I'll kick my husband out of bed for you." Carla laughs when Buck gives her a suggestive wink. "Not like that! Now go get the bedding."

Eventually everyone was settled in for the night with the kids in the living room and the visiting adults in various guest rooms. It was that alone time as he laid in his bed that allowed Michael to reflect on all the help Buck has been.

_"It doesn't matter if there isn't physical evidence! If my daughter says she is being bullied then it's happening!" Michael wanted to climb over the desk and show that guidance counselor what bullying was. It was idiots like this that chose to pretend they didn't know that almost led to May's death._

_"There isn't much we can do sir." The counselor goes for sympathy with his tone but missed by a far mark._

_"Because you haven't even tried! You haven't even bothered to talk to her!"_

_"Sir, I advise you to calm down before security is called."_

_"Call them then. Cause I'm not leaving here until things are fixed."_

_And the guy did, and he found himself sitting in his car praying for a miracle with his head resting on the steering wheel._

**_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_ **

**_Trying to save the world, but never really sure_ **

**_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_ **

**_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_ **

_"Hey Buck." Michael greets when he answers his phone._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I’m having trouble at May's school."_

_"I'll be there in twenty."_

_"Buck, you don't -" the sound of the phone call ending interrupted him. With nothing else to do, he heads back in to pick a fight again. This time a lot worse._

_"That is such bullshit that you can't do anything!" He slams his hand down on a nearby table, this time having the argument out in the open in the middle of the office._

_"We will call the police if you keep this up Mr. Grant."_

_"Then fucking call them!"_

_"Michael." Buck's soft and steady voice draws his attention to the door. "What's wrong?"_

_"These idiots won't do anything about May being bullied and the fact her teacher ignores it." He started moving towards the counselor, but Buck quickly stopped him with a hand on his arm._

_"You trust me?" And didn't it hurt Michael to see the hestiance and doubt in the man's eyes._

_"Always."_

_"Thank you." Buck smiles and turns his attention to the counselor and various administration members. "So we will be pressing charges against the school, the school district, and each and every person involved here who is refusing to do anything as well as the teacher. We will also press charges against the students."_

_"There is no reason for that." The principal tries to calm the situation._

_"Yes there is. The school is refusing to handle bullying which in itself is against the law and you all are refusing to keep a safe environment for your student." Buck gives the most vicious grin Michael has ever seen. "And that's off the top of my head. If I can sue the LAFD and the city of Los Angeles and win with a seven million dollar settlement, imagine what our lawyer can do with this school."_

_'Seven million?!' Michael's brain screams. 'And they still treated him like shit?! I don't think I would pass that up for my so-called family.'_

_"And just who are you?" The counselor's voice shook badly._

_"He's family." Michael answers firmly._

_"Now that's established. Why don't we go into an office and have things settled in regards to the Grants, because I am sure you were not kind to Michael either."_

_Michael shivers as he watches Buck; he might have been calm and gentle in his words, but the tone and his body language said Buck was out for blood and wouldn't be done until he got his pound of flesh._

He becomes aware again as his body shivers at the memory as if seeing and hearing Buck at that moment. The younger man was able to not only get May into a new class, the counselor and teacher were put on suspension without pay for a month, and training for the entire staff. He honestly wanted more, but Michael had to talk him down.

It was also earlier in that same week of handling the school that Buck broke and May begged him to take her to his place, and they found out Buck was dealing with his own bullying. And what was worse, it was from his family. Even Maddie and Athena were guilty.

Michael knew Buck was harsh when he needed him to be to protect May and himself, because Buck wasn't going to let May suffer. Buck was so much stronger when it came to protecting someone else, and would do anything to ensure their well-being. 

Anyone who had Buck on their side was by far blessed. He was sure Buck would take on Death itself for his loved ones.

It made it hard not to love him, and Michael wasn't going to fight it one bit. Buck deserved to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone set for Buck is from Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth.


	8. Athena and Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Maddie face consequences for not standing by Buck.

Athena couldn't believe what she heard. Buck had handled May's problem with more ease than she has ever handled a case. Because of him, May was in a better class, a few of the staff were suspended, and all staff were required to attend professional development training to help identify the different forms of bullying and how to handle it.

And the real cinch, neither May or Michael told her until after the fact. Neither trusted her, and she had the feeling it had something to do with one Evan Buckley.

As soon as she is back in her car, she tries to call him only to be informed that the number has been disconnected. "What do you mean disconnected?" She asks the recording in an accusing tone. They couldn't even get that boy to put his phone on silent during dinner nights because he feared missing an important call. He even once mentioned off-handedly that he had a satellite phone and a solar panel changing device so he would never be out of touch.

It was just too wrong for his phone to be disconnected and so she found herself driving to his place, and pounding on the door. "Open up Buckley!" She waited a beat to see if he complied before digging in the hiding spot for the spare key; she let herself in.

Her hurried steps took her to the living room before she realized that the furniture was all wrong. It made her hesitant as she headed up into the loft.

"Police! Put your hands up!" Someone barked at her from below. 

"It's ok. I'm an officer." She put her hands up and turned around and saw another sergeant. "Sergeant Mayfield."

"Sergeant Grant." He gives a little nod of his head but doesn't lower his weapon. "Didn't know you lowered yourself to breaking and entering." Mayfield gestures for her to come down the stairs.

"I didn't. This is a friend's place. He let's me use the spare key if I need to."

"That's interesting." The sergeant motions for another officer to pat her down. "Since the name on the lease is Jamie Lee. And according to the manager, she's had this place for weeks."

***************

Maddie kept trying her brother's number hoping he just forgot to pay his phone bill and suddenly it would connect. But no matter how many times she calls, it never goes through, and it's starting to affect her work. A few times Josh has had to cover her and dispatch the correct station to the correct location. 

She even had to take multiple breaks because she couldn't focus; of course people thought she was having a setback after what happened with her ex and had offered to cover for her while she went and talked to Frank, but she wouldn't take the out. One thing Buck had taught her was to always be helpful, and so she was determined to see her shift through.

Sure as the older sister, Maddie should have taught him things like its good to be helpful, how to cook, and so on but Buck had always been far more mature than her. She went into nursing because Buck encouraged her to, she became a 911 operator because he knew she could help that way while still feeling safe. He was always the protector, the giver, and she was thankful for it.

That was until she came to LA, maybe even when she first got with Doug, but definitely when she moved here. She let her needs and wants outweigh his own, and then belittled his decisions such as dating Abby, living in her place. Let her desire to be with Chim cloud her judgement and didn't ask if it was ok for her to date him. She took everything he had with some flimsy excuse that her brother would be okay with it because she needed it. 

She let their view of him change how she viewed him, what she knew about him. And now as she calls his number again, she realizes she never really knew him. He loved her with everything he had and she took it for granted. 

When there is a lull in calls, she uses her database to search his name, hoping she can find a place under his name and go see him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

***********

Buck couldn't believe his ears; Athena was arrested for breaking into his old place and Maddie was put on suspension without pay for at least two months for abusing the system to look him up. They would both be under evaluation to see if further steps would be required to handle their actions.

"I thought you would like to know." Michael says softly into the phone when Buck seemed too in shock to respond.

"Michael," he responds just as softly, "is it wrong that I don't feel bad? That I don't want to help them?"

"Not at all. They made their mistakes all on their own." Buck could hear the underlying anger. "If both of them had been there for you like they should have they would have known about your new place. And Athena knew your spare key was to be used in emergency cases only, and definitely abused that privilege. She brought it on herself, and is just lucky the new renter decided not to press charges."

"She was." Buck agrees. "I really don't feel bad. And you're right. If they had been around like I needed them to be, they would know about my new place."

"Definitely…." Michael seemed to hesitate and Buck had an idea why.

"You know, I only really made friends with the firefam. The kids too because I have always loved kids. It was nothing against you that you didn't find out about my new number and phone. I didn't try to be friends with you before."

"Well I didn't try that hard either. And I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. If you were my friend then, I might have pushed you away because you would have reminded me too much of them. I would have been afraid that you would choose them over me. Choose Athena and Bobby over me. But when you came over with May that night, all I saw was the dad of one amazing girl and someone that dared to see me for me. Someone kind and gentle, and willing to be my strength during such a dark time. You've never failed me. You have no reason to apologize. No reason at all Michael."

Buck might not have trusted others besides Carla and the kids at first with his new number, but when they showed up at his door the other night, he truly knew he could count on Lena, Karen, and Michael too to have his back. Especially Michael.


	9. The Day Buck left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little bit of backtracking on the timeline, we get to find out how Bobby and Eddie (and a little of the others) reacted the day Buck left the 118.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in Google docs and pasting it on here kept putting extra space between the paragraphs and I am tired of fixing it so the format has changed a bit.
> 
> I also gained a wonderful beta who edited the past chapters, and so they have been the revised versions have been uploaded on here (and with the new format).
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, I write using my phone and my phone likes to change words, add random letters and jump around, and because I don't proofread my work, I don't notice the problems. (If i ever proofread, I know I would never post anything because I am too critical of my writing)

Bobby curses in his head as his team gets out of their turnout gear and starts working on the chores. The Fire Captain wasn't joking when he said they weren't allowed to talk to one another. Any time they said anything not actually required to their chores, he would snap at them and even others at the house would call them out on it. It got even worse when the relief Captain showed up.

"I am honestly surprised you are still here," was his form of greeting when he walked over to Bobby.

"Jeff-"

"It's Captain Simpson to you. If I remember correctly, it was you who said the 118 isn't a family. On top of that you've been abusing your authority, so I rather prefer to be called Sir by the likes of you." Simpson gave the most disappointed look ever. "You took an oath to look after him when he entered this fire station and after his return. You completely failed him, and after this shift, I want nothing to do with you Nash." 

"Diaz." He barks and walks over to the man. "You can quit with that and move on to checking the gear. Maybe tiring you out will get you to stay away from illegal fighting tonight. We'll start with checking the hoses and switching them out on the trucks."

And so it went on so that the team were rarely near each other until the shift ended and they were able to meet up at the bar.

"This is bullshit!" Eddie slams his drink down. "It’s just them being petty."

"It's more than that Ed's." Hen tries to calm him down by putting a gentle hand on his arm but he shakes it off. "They have reports and some evidence to support their claims."

"It's the lawsuit all over again," Chim absentmindedly states as he pulls at the label on his beer.

"It isn't." Bobby shakes his head. "We are at fault for our behavior. We all should have done better."

"You mean you should have." Eddie glares at him. "We followed you. Even if we were upset we wouldn't have done as bad if you had accepted him back as you should have. Buck would have been fine then."

"You are in control of yourself. You could have stood by him, had his back. But you didn't. You wanted to punish him, so don't blame this on me Diaz." Next thing he knew was he was on the ground and had an angry former soldier on top of him before others leaped into the fray.

************

_ Buck slowly climbs the stairs to get to the loft, his hunger getting the better of him and forcing him to enter the lions' den. The colleagues that sat near the glass wall or could see down the stairs gave him looks of sympathy and pity even as they tried to give encouraging smiles. _

_ "Come on," mouthed a sweet firefighter named Daisy. "I'll get you a plate." When he nodded in appreciation she got up to do just that as he climbs the last few steps. Buck froze when all sounds stopped and he got the full attention of his former team. _

_ "Didn't think we'd see you up here Buckley." Bobby says calmly as if not upset but his body language said otherwise. "We didn't make you a plate." _

_ "Don't worry Nash. I got him." Daisy answers. She was the most vocal besides Lena against how he was treated. Both women took to being passive aggressive with the team, and it honestly made him thankful. They could say what he wishes he could. And wasn't that an odd concept? Being protected by others, especially those who had no reason to. He still couldn't understand why they did it. Didn't understand why they cared. _

_ Yeah, he definitely did better with kids. Kids were honest and straightforward, so there was no reason to doubt how they felt about you. They also saw you as something amazing, and capable of anything.  _

_ "That's fine, sir." Buck smiles. "Daisy is helping out." He moves that last few feet to get over to her. _

_ "Figures you need someone's help," Eddie mutters, "can never do anything on your own except stupid shit." _

_ "Eddie," Hen hisses but does nothing more to stop him, essentially saying she agrees with him. _

_ "What? Afraid he'll try to sue us again?"  _

_ Lena's chair scrapes across the floor loudly and Buck practically throws his body in the way. He knows just how capable Lena is. "Buck." She deflates when he gives a subtle shake of his head. "Fine. Take a seat. Eat." _

_ "Yeah." He smiles slightly and grabs his plate from Daisy with a thanks and looks for an empty seat. Chim seems to notice and grabs the empty chair's back but is stopped by a throat clearing from Bobby. "Family time?" _

_ "Yeah." Bobby gives a tight smile and Eddie grips the back of the chair too, and gives him an 'I dare you' look.  _

_ "Good thing the real 118 is family." Laughs Carl and grabs the empty chair to drag it over to his table. "Come join us Buck." _

_ The alarm goes off and his former team takes off. _

_ "Good timing. Otherwise we might have gotten sued for something again." _

_ "Eddie!" Hen exclaims as she follows him down the pole. _

_ "What? He'll sue me for saying that?" _

_ "He can't, right?" asks Chim as he runs down for his turnout gear. _

_ If only they knew what was going to be waiting for them when they returned from the call. Buck laughs as the rest of the 118 converge on him and offer their congrats - he had let them all know earlier what was going to happen and how it would be shortly after lunch time - and now they all would be sitting and waiting for when the moment arrives.  _

_ It was going to be a good day. _

_ *********  _

Eddie was lucky Bobby didn't want to have him arrested. He felt so angry and wanted to release the tension but couldn't go to a fight so he was counting on Christopher helping ease his anger.

When he enters his home, he finds Carla and Chris in the kitchen making cookies that looked to be Buck's favorite.

"Hey Mijo." Eddie goes to greet him but Chris moves away. 

"Superman?"


	10. The 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes to the 98 to start his shift at the new station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: all the new stations are actual stations in los angeles, and so if you want to see where they all are in relation to one another, i suggest looking them up on google maps.

To say he was nervous was an understatement; he was practically vibrating out of his skin as he got ready for his first shift at the 98. Another nerve wrecking thing, yet was also a comfort, was that he heard that the captain had asked for him personally and had even done so before Buck had even looked into transferring. 

"It is all going to be ok," he tells his reflection as he gives one last check on how he looks. "They want you there. And the Fire Chief has your back if anything goes wrong. There is also the D.C." he smiles a small but genuine smile as he thinks of the name his friend, his family gave themselves. His own team of heroes. 

Grabbing his bag he heads out to his car, a little sad to no longer see his jeep but it was too recognizable and held too many memories he wasn't willing to face, and so he had traded it in for a 2020 Volkswagen Jetta with all the perks. A new car, a new house, and a new start.

The drive to the 98 took about fifteen minutes from his new home and he counted himself lucky on that, and as he pulled into the parking lot, he can already see some people leaving their shifts who give a polite wave when they see him, which he returned. Once parked he takes a few moments to collect himself, eyes closed as he wishes for a good day and cordial teammates.

And wasn't it sad that he couldn't even bring himself to wish for a friend, but only that he would be treated decently? Buck wasn't sure he was ready for a new house, thinking maybe he should just quit or take a long leave until he felt more ready.

"You'll never be ready if you keep putting it off," he tells himself and forces himself to grab his bag and get out of his car. He notes the Impala next to him and thinks how she is one sexy lady and gives her a whistle of appreciation before he heads inside.

_Welcome Buck! We're happy you are here!_

Buck stares with his mouth open as he stares at the banner hanging underneath the loft. The balloons and streamers decorated her and there with their bright colors seemed to puncuate the words with their cheerfulness.

"Buck!" A man calls out and practically runs up to him, or maybe it was just his long legs that made it seem that way. "Glad you made it." The man hugs him and suddenly Buck felt short. "I'm Sam Winchester." He grins and claps him on the arm before turning around to call to the rest of the 98.

"He's already here!" His voice seems to echo throughout the station almost as good as the alarm

Heads started popping up from various places including the bunkroom and loft.

"Son of a bitch." The man from the bunkroom comes out and strides over on bowlegs and holds out his hand. "Dean Winchester. The moose here is my younger brother." He hitches his thumb towards Sam. "Thought you weren't supposed to be in for another half hour. We haven't finished getting things ready to welcome you."

"Sorry?" Buck responds but isn't sure if that was the right response.

"Nah, it's fine. You'll just have to watch us set it up." He gives a wide grin that makes Buck's lips do the same without thought. "What did bring you so early though?"

"Idgit!" grumbles an older man as he comes over. "He has to come in early to do the paperwork."

"Right." Dean gives a sheepish look. "Been a long time since I did that."

"Evan Buckley." He greets the older man.

"Captain Bobby Singer." The two shake hands. "You can call me Bobby. Or Singer since I know Nash's name is the same. Want you to feel comfortable and at home here."

"Yeah. We're family here." Dean claps Buck's arm. "'Cause family don't end with blood." He leaves when a man up in the loft calls out to him, face and clothes covered in flour. "You better not have set my kitchen on fire Cas!" Dean races up the stairs.

"Don't mind them. Dean is very protective of food and Cas can burn water." Sam smiles at him. "Plus it doesn't help that they are dating so they are even weirder than normal."

"Get him set up in his locker Sam, then send him my way. I gotta wrangle in those idjits." Singer leaves to follow Dean into the loft.

"Come on Sam. I got everything ready." The man from the locker room that had just been standing there finally speaks up and motions for them to come over before heading back in. 

"That's Jack. He is the baby of the house and makes everyone feel fatherly or motherly." Sam informs Buck as they walk over. "He is like a cute puppy, so don't be surprised by his over eagerness." Sam motions for him to go in. "I'll be out here. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks man." Buck shifts his bag and heads in.

"Look!" Jack bounces in place as he shows off Buck's locker as if he was the lady on the Wheel of Fortune. "I decorated it! Hope you like it!"

Buck checks it out, locker magnets decorating it, and one holding up a picture which he pulls off to get a better look.

"It's your new family." Jack answers without having to actually be asked. "Dean says you have to respect personal space so I didn't put it on the inside of the door like i wanted to, so I hope it's ok."

"Yeah, it is. But why?" He looks at Jack with hopeful eyes that were brightened by unshed tears.

"You're family now. Wanted you to have a picture of us to show that." Jack smiles so sweetly that Buck could easily see the puppy comparison. "We all want you here. Probably not as much as Dean though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We all saw the cool and daring things you did before and he knew that you were someone who could have his back while doing all those amazing rescues and he is a pretty good judge of character."

Buck swallows as he looks down at the photo. It looked like everyone at the 98 was in it and not just the team he would work with. And in it he saw what he assumed was his new team in the middle holding a sign that read ''We always got your back. - all of the 98.'

"Thank you, Jack." His voice shook. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes to settle in."

"Yeah, of course Buck." He gives Buck a hug. "Welcome to the family."

The moment the door shuts behind Jack, Buck collapses to the floor in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be the other person/people in Buck's new team? 
> 
> Charlie is going to be a 911 operator, so she's out, and i feel Crowley would make a good sergeant for team up so he's out too.


	11. The differences of the 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck notes some differences at the 98, and we see a little more of the 98family and how happy they are that Buck is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is a bit of a filler chapter.
> 
> (Check out the end notes)

Once Buck had been able to get himself under control again and wash his face, he sent a picture of his new station members to the D.C. group chat and let them know so far things had been really great. He even sent a picture of his decorated locker and of his welcome banner and decoration - the latter of which had grown during his time in the locker room. 

He met more people, but it was mainly a blur as he was taken to Singer's office to do paperwork which he spent another twenty minutes at before he was finally free to actually start his shift.

Apparently twenty minutes was a lot of time in the 98, because the loft and even down in the bay area was now full of people who yelled "surprise" and "welcome" at him before he was treated to a hug from all of them, along with a quick introduction.

"Alright kid," Dean claps his shoulder, "none of us expect you to remember all our names and faces, but we wanted you to have an idea of who all had your back. You're one of us now, and everyone wanted to greet you and have your first meal with the 98 surrounded by support and craziness." Dean guides him over to a spot in the middle of the table that was littered with various breakfast food items as well as some desserts - all smelling divine and made Buck realize he had been too nervous to eat that morning. "Now don't get used to it, but you are getting the first go at the food today."

"Even the pie, without a threat of being stabbed" cracks Sam which earns him a dirty look from his brother. 

"You know damn well that was my pie that I had to drive three hours to get. You shouldn't have touched it."

"I still have scars from your fork!"

"So?"

Sam gives him a look that can only be described as 'bitch face'. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grins.

"Idjits! Shut yer trap before you send the boy packing." Singer scolds in a fatherly tone rather than a captain voice.

"I'm fine." Buck assures him. "Not the worse I've dealt with."

"And what is then?"

"When I trained as a Navy SEAL. They were far worse." He grins as he thinks back to the people he met then.

"Do tell." A girl calls out with an evil grin.

"Another time, child." The woman known as Missouri says (he had remembered her name because it was that of a state). "Baby needs to eat and learn firsthand that he can trust us." She gives him a plate and motherly pats his cheek before going to take her own seat. 

*********

Buck found out after breakfast that the teams were not the same as the 118. For one, they had a lot more duties here and covered a larger area that the 98 had two engines and two rescue vehicles- one of each had been out on call when he had showed up and got there shortly after breakfast. It didn't dawn on him that the bay was too big for the vehicles he saw, too caught up in his head and his emotions, until he heard the vehicles entering. He watched from the loft as a guy named Ash went down to chat with the team - guys from the previous shift - before he heard shouting and watched seven firefighters in turnout gear strip down quickly, run up the stairs, and practically tackle him to the floor in a group hug and words of welcome. It was overwhelming and almost had him crying again.

The engine that had been out was a six seater Pierce pumper tanker that could carry 3,000 gallons of water and had a dual role of water transportation and on the spot firefighting. It was top line and Buck was itching to get a call that required it.

They also had a special rescue unit that used a OES Engine 8138 as they dealt with wildfires and were called into action not only by the 911 operators but also directly by other fire stations to help aid them. He would have to go through training before he was allowed on those calls, except in emergencies since house fires and wildfires have very little in common. 

After those differences came team differences. Several EMT littered the 98 that each team had at least three people with medical training, if not more. It almost seemed their goal to get everyone trained in medical aid. When he had asked why, he was answered with, "why not?", "makes us cooler", and other unhelpful answers. Lastly, teams were typically consisting of eight members which included a driver engineer and a lieutenant, as the captains did not always go out on calls and the lieutenants took on the role of acting chief when out on calls. Two members rode in the rescue, with the remaining six either on the engine or on the truck (whichever was called out). The EMT trained and driver engineer could swap out with others on the team or in the house, but actually had the official roles and the salary that came along with them.

Lastly, he didn't feel like an outsider here. No one here treated him badly or ignored him, and all still knew about his lawsuit against the LAFD and didn't care. They actually told him that it was well within his rights, and some even understood because they knew what it meant to be a firefighter and would have done it too to get back. The 98 made him feel like a foster kid finally finding a safe place to rest, and the looks some of them gave him, he got the feeling he was about to be adopted into a new firefam.

He never felt so sure of a decision before so quickly; he made the right decision to transfer and take the 98 on their offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the SPN family fights over who is on Buck's team when out on calls, i am offering up a special contest on my tumblr.
> 
> *update: contest was moved to here*


	12. Special contest for readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed the note in the last chapter, i pasted the info here straight from the tumblr post i made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to modify it so the contest can take place here.

** Special Contest!!!! **

As I get further into "Evan Buckley has Had Enough", i decided to do something special for those following that story....

A one-shot side story of their OC and Evan Buckley! (Other characters can make an appearance in it, but Buck is the focus). Your OC will almost make a guest appearance in the main fanfic as well!

It can have any plot (to an extent) with a wide variety of options.

You want your OC to be from Buck's SEAL time? Done. You want the OC to be an ex? Done. Want to be a one-night stand? Done. Want to be a fellow firefighter at the 98 or a friend he made at another station? Done.

You are simply limited by your imagination. (You're OC can even be you)

\---to an extent means no triggering things like rape, underage smut, etc---

#  **How to enter:**

1) must be a follower of the story (don't care if you follow it by bookmarking it to your browser, as long as you follow it)

2) post a comment about what about the fanfic that draws you in and keeps reading it.

Contest will last until April 30th. Then a winner will be selected and messaged for plot info OC, etc. (Winner will be selected at random)

If you don't want an OC, you can select a character from 9-1-1 or any character mentioned to make an appearance in the fic (info for readers)

If a different character is wanted, it will have to be discussed.

Good luck everyone. 😁


	13. The First Big Call of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 98 respond to a big call, and Buck gets his mind set so he can do his job right.

The first few hours of the shift were rather uneventful, but allowed him time to get better acquainted with the 98 and those who called it home. However, around hour five they got a call that Buck's heartracing: they were responding to a high rise fire that had several people trapped on the upper levels and roof, many of which their ladders couldn't go.

"I got your six, kid." Dean tells him as he puts a comforting hand on the back of his neck as they ride in the engine on their way to the call. "And I know you got mine."

"Of course," he responds immediately with full conviction.

Dean smiles. "Good. Which means we'll figure out how to get up there and save as many as we can. And we get to be badasses while we do it." Buck smiles along with the older man, no one ever just encouraged him to do the dangerous stuff. Sure he knew Bobby was looking out for him, and used to listen to his ideas on how to get things done, but there was also this air around him and the others that would proclaim him a reckless kid likely to get hurt. Eddie was the exception; he would go right along with him but that changed after his leg was crushed. After that, everyone saw him as the guy with a death wish. A guy who didn't know his limits

But he did. He knew how hard and how fast he could push himself. Even his sister doubted him with that second surgery, but he had weighed all the pros and cons, looked into his chance of survival, and deemed it worth the risk.

Buck admitted to himself that maybe he was projecting, maybe it was because they hurt him in the end that it colored all past memories. And maybe one day he would pull them apart with a neutral party therapist to help him understand, but now wasn't the time. He needed to find his zone that let him let go of the world and his struggles and focus on saving as many people as possible, especially his partner.

He knew his guardian angel would look out for him like he always did since he was six years old. Buck knew that because he had seen him again when his leg was crushed under a fire truck, his hand keeping the pain away. He had seen him when he passed out at Athena's and Bobby's place, felt his hands in his chest making him breathe. And he had seen him when he was looking for Chris, the angel trugging along in the water and over the debris, lending strength beyond measure and -as Buck would find out later - keeping him from bleeding to death like everyone said he should have based on how old the wound looked and him on blood thinners. The angel didn't give up on him, not once in his life, and so he vowed to give that same dedication to his team, his family, and every person who's life depended on him thinking fast and oftentimes, risking his own life.

The 98 pulls up to the high rise, already seeing two other stations at the scene. Singer orders them to prepare for spot on decisions while he makes his way over to the captain in charge.

"You got this baby," Missouri tells him as she stands by him, her paramedic bag strapped across her chest. "No fire is going to best you." The other EMT, Gabe, joins them, and quickly his new team forms a circle.

"Heads in?" Sam calls, the giant leaning his head down and in, others following suit, and soon Buck realizes what they are doing: they are resting their helmets against one another and so he follows, completing the circle. "We got this. We've all been to hell and walked right through it. This fire won't beat us."

"Team free will 2.0?" Dean asks, and gets affirmative; Buck will have to ask about it later. They break when Singer calls out to them, giving orders on where they can be of the most help. Buck watches as Rufus quickly knocks helmets with their captain before running off to the engine. He was going to maneuver the engine closer so Dean and Buck could use the 100 foot ladder to get to a floor that seemed to have the least fire damage so they could climb up and get to those still trapped in the floors above. Jo would man the ladder to ensure the fire didn't spread and would navigate Rufus if he needed to move it. Her, Jack, and Cas would be working on getting survivors to safety until that way became too dangerous. Benny and Sam were also going in but would do so from the ground floor and up the emergency staircase.

Buck could see other stations raising their ladders and sending teams up; the fire must have gotten so bad that they were trying to get to the upper floors faster, which also meant limited time.

"Can we get birds in the air to get those off the roof?" Buck asks as they climb the ladder after Dean. "The fire hasn't reached there yet, but I'm not sure we'll be faster than it."

"Evac them out? Like with injuries?"

"In a sense, yeah." Buck heard Dean relay the question and head the command center captain say they would see if it could be done.

"Good thinking Buck." Dean gives him a thumbs up over his shoulder as they make the last bit of their climb before they are busting open a window and climbing in. Checking each other for injuries and making sure once again their oxygen masks are fully secure, they begin looking for people. "LAFD! Call Out!"

\--------------

"Reporting live from a high rise fire, we have Jenny Chen on scene. Jenny?"

"Thank you Tom. The high rise fire began two hours ago, and while it has not spread to surrounding areas thanks to the hard work of fire fighters, the same cannot be said about the building itself. As you can see behind me, the fire has burnt more of the high rise, with five fire stations now battling it for control as their teams continue looking for survivors." The news reporter woman reports. "If you look closely, you can see firefighters leading survivors to the ladders and handing them off before returning to face the fire head on. You will also see makeshift repeller ropes being tossed out windows, and even previously used items like the emergency repeller backpacks being pulled up and then reused to send even more people down to safety. The fire may be trying to take the building and its occupants, but the first responders are even more relentless…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emergency repeller backpacks are real. Look up skysaver.
> 
> Remember, contest on the previous chapter.


	14. Bobby meets the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby meets with the Captain, and the Captain reflects in why Bobby was accepted into the 6.

To say he was nervous was a big understatement; Bobby was more nervous than he was his first day as a probie and it was all because he was starting at fire house 6 today. It hurt knowing that he was going into a new station where he was sure everyone knew his mistakes, especially because his title was pulled. The 118 made news several times, particularly with the exposè done on them, so people would know Bobby once had the title of captain. 

That isn't to say he thought he deserved the title or any other title, he just couldn't fully wrap his head around the thought he had abused his power and mistreated Buck so badly that he was barely allowed to be a firefighter. With a sigh he pulls up the file that the fire captain gave him:

_Turned a blind eye to a firefighter's well-being that was under his care, and even encouraged it. Abuse of power. Breakage of the Americans with Disability Act by sidelining a capable firefighter. Disobeying chain of command when said firefighter was cleared and authorized for active duty in the field. Possibly discriminated based on age_.

He reads the summary a few times, trying to get it to stick in his mind just how wrong he had been. The investigation in the next few days or so will find out if any of the claims were groundless or if anything needed to be added. Bobby got the feeling it would be the latter.

Checking the time, Bobby gets out of his car to meet with the 6's captain before his shift begins, having been told to come in even earlier than needed for paperwork. _"I want to make it clear what I expect from you while you are a guest at my house. I will also go over what you should expect to happen while you are here."_

The former captain heads in, stopping only long enough for directions to the captain's office and if he was in. It was just his luck that the 6's captain had already started his shift five minutes earlier, meaning he probably saw Bobby in his car as he was working on convincing himself that the change was fully due and he needed to own up for everything. That whatever was coming his way was well deserved.

"Enter," the stern voice calls when Bobby knocks, and when he complies he comes face to face with Captain Steven Rogers. "Robert Nash, take a seat." Rogers straightens up in his seat, his sole attention on Bobby, making him feel small. Even so, he still takes a seat, scanning the area for clues on the type of person before him. "As you know, I am Captain Rogers. I earned that title as both a firefighter and in the army. The lieutenants are Anthony Stark and James Barnes. Stark also works as an engineer and Barnes earned the title of Sergeant while in the Army. The reason I am telling you all this is because they have command over you as well, and I want you to understand that while we may be younger than you, we do understand what we are doing. We are capable firefighters, as is the rest of the 6, and do not need you questioning and undermining us. Particularly when lives are at risk."

"I understand sir."

"Do you? According to your file, age discrimination and ability to assess one's capability has caused an oversight with you." 

If he could disappear into his seat, he would.

"As such you will be under heavy watch, and any complaint against you will be given to the fire chief. If they find grounds for the claims, you will be suspended without pay until the case involving Evan Buckley is completed."

"Understood Captain. I promise to be a model firefighter." Bobby nods.

"Good." Rogers hands over a stack of paper. "Fill these out and leave them on my desk. Afterwards you may join the team for breakfast. When you exist here make a right and then another right at the hallway. It will lead you to the kitchen and dining area." Roger stands up and rounds the desk to shale Bobby's hand before heading for the door. "Oh, and Nash? Everyone will be cordial, but don't expect a warm welcoming from anyone here. Especially from Barnes."

***********

Steve felt proud of himself when he left his office to join his team, his family. When Nash's file came across his desk, he was ready to toss it down the line. He couldn't believe a captain could be so abusive to one of his own. To a person who looked to him for leadership, guidance, and assurance. Maybe it was a problem in bigger firehouses but with the 6 being a smaller station with one one engine and two rescues, everyone learned what it meant to have each other's six. They had to fill so many roles, and if one piece was refusing to work properly, it put them all in peril. A missing piece was easier to cover than one that seemed to work only to fail in their time of need.

He had only accepted the fire captain's request when he found out that Buck was involved. The entire 6 had gotten the chance to know him when they went to the gym and Bucky decided to spar with him. _"Look at him Steve! That guy knows what he is doing. He has to be trained like us…...I'm gonna go fight him."_ Bucky had taken off before Steve could stop him and Tony had convinced him to watch and so the 6 watched from outside the mats and cheered the two men on until the both withdrew and introductions were made. _"This is Buck. He's me without a Y. He's mini me. A metal leg to go with my metal arm."_ After that, they met him a few times during workouts, and Rogers had seen it pertinent to deal with Nash on his behalf. To show what a good captain is and what family is supposed to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bucky needs to keep the metal arm for reasons, but should it be a metal arm like in Marvel (though no real prosthetic is that advance in our world) or should it be just a metal bar in the arm to support the bone?


	15. New House, but Not a New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash may be at the 6, but not everyone is welcoming.

Bucky was staring daggers down the hallway, waiting for Steve and Nash to appear. He was completely against the disgraced captain from joining their house and even argued for days over Steve's idea, but apparently almost everyone else on the team was for it so he was outvoted. They all saw this grand design to the idea, but all Bucky saw was a man who wasn't going to have their back. He saw this as stabbing his mini me in the back. 

_"You don't welcome a snake into the house and hope it doesn't bite you! And you don't house your friend's abuser!"_

_"He ain't a snake, Bucky. And Buck still sees him as family, otherwise it wouldn't hurt him so badly." Steve, the punk, tries to reason with him. "We could teach Nash what it means to be a family and to have one another's back."_

_"I refuse. Mini me deserves better than this." He clenches his hands tightly, stance widening as if preparing for a brawl._

_Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, Buck, I know you are worried, but I promise this will be for the best. Everyone else agrees with me."_

_"Everyone else can shove it."_

_"Hey," Steve holds his hands up in a non-threatening gesture, "I get it. Something in that kid resounds in you. Even I feel for that kid. Bringing Nash in won't be betraying him. We'll be helping in our own way." When Buck seems to be calming down, he gently puts his hands on Buck's shoulders. "I promise this is for the better, and Buck won't hate us for it."_

_"I don't like it."_

_"You don't have to, but it's gonna happen. You're out voted."_

_"......."_

_"Buck….."_

_"I reserve the right to kick him out at any time."_

_"Deal." He gives his longtime friend a tentative smile before pulling him into a hug._

_"Punks." Bucky grumbles. "The whole lot of ya."_

His focus centers on Steve when he sees the man walking into the dining area. The punk was alone, so maybe Nash didn't show up. He could actually feel himself getting hopeful, until Steve gives a shake of his head, making him deflate back into his seat.

"Buckaroo," Tony calls from near the coffee pot, drinking what had to be his fourth cup, "things are not going to change just because you glare murderously. So why don't you put that energy to use in some other way?"

"Like what? Nothing is gonna stop me from feeling like he's would watch us burn rather than have our backs." He looks around the room at his teammates. "I don't understand how calm you lot are. Tony you've had heart surgery, Clint you're almost completely deaf, Nat you got all the scars, and I have a banged up arm, all things he held against Buck." He looks down at the protective sleeve he has over his arm and matching shoulder brace, made to look like he had a mental arm minus his fingers because it affected his grip otherwise. "A bunch of us have military backgrounds, and abusive pasts, and yet you want to welcome him into our home? It's fucking stupid."

"Language." Steve mumbles but Bucky's glower quickly shuts that down.

"He doesn't belong here."

Bucky turns when he hears a new set of footsteps and sees Nash. "You don't belong here. This ain't your home, so don't get use to it." He stops off, looking for Thor so they can go a few rounds, then he probably will go find Bruce for some calming meditation and tea. 

**********

Loki watches from the ambo as he makes sure they are fully stocked up; Bucky and Thor were going at it pretty hard which could only mean they were both upset. There was only one thing that has gotten his brother this unnerved and it revolved around one Evan Buckley.

It honestly surprised him to see the always cheerful giant get so sad that storm clouds darken the soft blue eyes when Buck had told them of his upcoming transfer from the 118. Thor had admired the young firefighter he had seen in the news, especially when he had heard how hard he fought to get back to his team. _"He is a mighty warrior! Truly worthy of the halls of Valhalla. I am glad to call him my shield brother." (_ Loki promptly smacked him for acting like he was some ancient Norwegian god).

Without the details, Thor and Loki had both known that things were going horribly at the 118. No one fights that hard and for so long to get back, only to turn right around and leave a few months later. They vowed to themselves to figure some way to look out for the younger man, and while they still haven't figured it out they both agreed with Bucky that bringing Nash into the 6 wasn't how their family can show that they supported Evan. But they understood his reasoning and so they had agreed with Roger's plan.

Maybe he could convince their dear captain to put the man on chores for the foreseeable future.

*********

The 6 watch the news of the high rise fire, some even already in their gear waiting to see if they would be called to help.

"We could call dispatch and offer support," Nash says. "We did it at the 118 when we knew we could help. I just had to call."

"No," Bruce replies, "we're not in the same vicinity and there are other houses that are closer than us. Besides our duties to the people here comes first. They need to know we are there for them. No reason to punish them because we want to go join the fight. They are doing a good job, and we have our own fights here. No need to go borrowing trouble."

"Get back to the chores, Nash." Bucky orders without taking his attention away from the screen. They continue watching for a few minutes before the sirens blare and they are forced to change focus as they run to get ready, including Nash. 

"No," Bucky stops him with his left hand on the man's chest, "you're staying here." He waits long enough for Nash to check out the metal design. "We got each other's back. No need for you to come along." With that, the lieutenant takes off to get into his gear and join those on the engine, Bruce and Loki riding in the ambulance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Special contest for readers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861492/chapters/56327467)
> 
> Contest ends on the 30th. To join, leave a comment on the ao3 chapter 12 (linked above)


	16. Maddie's Consequences

Josh was extremely disappointed when he saw what Maddie was doing; he couldn't believe that she would stalk her own brother like that and abuse her operator position to do so. Nothing in his mind justified that, especially when she had already got in trouble for stalking that one woman, and was a victim of stalking and abuse herself.

Now he knew he didn't know Buck all that well, but he was definitely more than an acquaintance and so Josh felt it was important to tell Sue just what he saw her doing, ignoring Maddie's begging and trying to explain her actions away. Buck deserved that, regardless of Josh being friends with Maddie. He knew him well enough to know that if Buck moved and changed his number, things were bad; afterall, he was the type to blame a natural disaster on himself, so there was no way him leaving wasn't a worse case scenario kind of situation.

Drumming his fingers against the table, he stares at his phone trying to think of how to get in touch with Buck. He wanted the man to know someone out there had his back. Josh also sends up a wish that Buck isn't alone, that he found new friends, because if Maddie didn't know where he was, the 118 sure wouldn't either.

***********

Maddie couldn't believe that Josh ratted her out to Sue. He was supposed to be  _ HER  _ friend, not Buck's. And sure, she knew how stupid she was being, but at the moment she didn't really care. Once her boss had heard what was going on, she had been out on suspension without pay; she would be fired if Buck tells them she wasn't allowed to have that information or didn't want to press charges once they were able to get a hold of him. Honestly, she would have been fired immediately if she hadn't been his sister because of what she did before. She could only hope that Buck cared enough for her still to not press charges.

The other change was now she was required to see Frank twice a week, and attend classes on proper behavior for a 911 operator. And with her suspension, she would have to pay higher premiums, something she wouldn't be able to afford. Hell, she wouldn't be able to pay her bills for more than two months since she only had so much in hee savings.

_ "I don't mind Maddie," Buck smiles at her, "you need a fresh start and this is the place for that. It also has security, so that should help. I honestly don't mind giving you the money for the deposit and first month's rent. I'll even give you the money for your first month of bills, ok?" _

_ "Evan." She calls so sappily because of her brother's kindness. "That is too much. I can get the other place. I have enough saved for that." _

_ "But we both know you wouldn't feel safe there." He reaches over and rubs both her arms before squeezing her shoulders. "Let me do this for you. Please?" _

She had let Buck talk her into it, acting like she was doing him the favor. Even bossed him and his friends around when they helped her move in. The former nurse didn't even ask where the money came from, just assuming it came from saving up since her brother didn't have to pay certain bills when living at Abby's place.

And now, she was at risk of losing everything. All because Josh couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Maddie makes an annoyed noise mixed with a grunt as she stomps into her kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Yes she knew it was her fault, but right now wasn't the time for that. Right now was the time for drinking. Lots and lots of drinking.

She grabs another full bottle.

************

Maddie woke up with a pounding headache and an awful taste in her mouth - a mixture of fermented grapes, a bit of vomit, and leftover chinese food. Squinting, she looks around and sees she somehow made it to her bedroom but never made it to the bed. She grunts and groans as she pushes herself up, her head spinning and squeezes her eyes to fight off the nausea threatening to take over. 

When it feels like it was abated enough, she forces her eyes open and looks for her phone. She sees that it is almost noon and that she had a message from Chimney.

_ Chim: then let's break up.  _

Her eyes widen as she reads the notification and she quickly opens let's out a loud gasp as she scrolls up. Apparently she had texted him at one in the morning and things got heated.

_ Maddie: This is all ur fault! Yors an 118! _

_ Chim: What is? What are you talking about? _

_ Chim: Have you been drinking? _

_ Maddie: My brther! And it disnt mater if i have! _

__

_ Chim: Buck? _

_ Maddie: Yes! He left cus of u!Now i can't talk to him? _

_ Chim: .......... _

_ Chim: You can't talk to him because you hurt him too. _

_ Maddie: No! This is yur fault _

_ Maddie: Bcause you are abused him! _

_ Chim: We did not abuse him. We hurt him yes, but we didn't abuse him. _

_ Maddie: still abus. _

_ Maddie: i hate y _

_ Chim: You don't mean that Mads. _

_ Maddie: Yes i do! I hatr you! _

_ Chim: Mads, come on. I know things are bad but we can fix things with Buck. _

_ Chim: Maddie please. _

  
  


_ Chim: Come on Maddie! _

  
  


_ Chim: Please! _

  
  
  


_ Chim: Do you really want that? _

  
  


_ Chim: You really want to end what we have, just like that? _

  
  
  


_ Chim: Then let's break up _

Maddie quickly pushes the call button but hears that she has been blocked. 

Curling into a ball, she sobs into her hands. Everything is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose side do you want to see next?


	17. Eddie and the 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets his new team

Eddie was beyond pissed as he fills out the paperwork so he could work at the 15, especially because he was back to the probationary status until the investigation and trial was concluded - who knew when that was. He was also tempted to tell them all just what they could do with all that paperwork, but he fought too hard to become a part of the LAFD and he was never one to back down from a fight.

And that is what it was: a fight. People outside the group decided that they knew better than those in the firefam about was going on. A part of him made him think that the others at the 118 were just jealous because they were never really a part of the A team. After all, they never really interacted with Buckley after the lawsuit happened. Sure, they had their moments, particularly at the end, but they mostly ignored him too. So it was likely that all the complaints would dwindle down to one of two that would be nothing more than a slap on the wrist. It would make his return to probie status and a new station as nothing more than an overreaction.

The former army man double checks everything before he slaps the pen down and heads out to meet the team he will be working with. He already met the Captain, Bruce Wayne, and had heard the Lieuteniant Clark Kent was already there but hadn’t met the man before he was moved into the captain’s office. Apparently he was on a twenty-four shift and so he was likely upstairs in the sleeping quarter. He also knew about Barry Allen who would be bringing donuts and sandwiches for lunch, and was medic trained but not one of the EMTs. Everyone else on the team he would be finding out shortly once he makes it to the dining and lounge areas. 

Eddie takes the chance to go through the bay area again to see what to expect; the 118 wasn’t necessarily a small station with it housing two engines and two rescues but was undoubtedly smaller than the 15. The 15 housed two engines, two rescues as well but also had a truck and an alternate destination vehicle (something was only recently introduced in the LAFD). He tried to figure out where he might be placed, ruling out the rescues because while he had medic training he never went through EMS training. It was also unlikely he would be put on the alternate designation vehicle as they dealt with the more mental needs such as suicide attempts and withdrawls, something else he wasn’t really trained for. This left the engines which could technically seat six to eight people, and the truck which typically had only four to six. So he could be on a team of four and up to ten, and riding with three to seven other people.

“You know people are waiting on you.” A voice calls out to him and has him turning away from the bay area. “Some people actually like to get to know a person before they have to trust them out in the field.”

“Didn’t know people were waiting.”

“Didn’t know you had to be explicitly told.” The man turns and walks away without waiting for a response. What amazed him was how at ease the guy was and yet he was easily putting distance between the two of them, and still wasn’t even walking fast. And Eddie wasn’t a slow guy. 

He studies the man, orange brown hair that was a bit on the long side but not overly so, that looked like he only ran his fingers through after getting out of bed that morning. He had a slim but lean body frame and seemed to be maybe an inch or two shorter than Eddie. The man also seemed to be pulling donut holes out of nowhere as he kept eating them with barely a breather in between.

“Found him.” The man tells the room the people lounging around on the couches and at the table as they ate their breakfast before joining the dark skinned man on the couch. He counted seven people who would be his team, since it was common courtesy to let guests or new members meet the team first before introducing the others at the house. No, what blew his mind was seeing two people that looked like the captain he had met roughly twenty minutes ago.

“I’m Eddie Diaz.” He takes a parade rest stand as he addresses the room. “I will be temporarily joining your team.”

The captain's double but in glasses comes over and offers his hand. “Clark Kent.” The handshake was quick and strong, but he could clearly tell that it wasn’t his full strength before Kent dropped his hand like a hot potato. “You met Barry Allen, and next to him is J’onn J’onzz. Diana Prince is at the table with Hal Jordan.” He points. “And Arthur Curry is the one over there feeding the fish and sweet talking them.”

“Because they aren’t idiots.” Curry retorts, and makes everyone laugh. Apparently it was some inside joke.

“Nice to meet you all.” He nods his head in greeting before facing the captain. He really did look like Kent, and if he wasn’t careful, he would definitely get them messed up. “I left the paperwork on your desk.”

“Good. Why don’t you grab yourself some food before you are thrown into the deep end?” Wayne points towards the platter of sandwiches. “You’ll be partnered with Diana, and trust me, she won’t go easy on you.”

“Don’t worry Eddie,” she tells him in such a sweet and slightly seductive voice, “I won’t make things too difficult for you. After all, power without self control will tear a person to pieces.”

Eddie got the feeling that she wasn’t referring to herself when she said that. Coupled with the look in her eyes, he doubted he wouldn’t be going home without some aching and possibly bruised muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, the contest ends on the 30th. If you haven't left a comment on the correct chapter, you will not be a part of the drawing.  
> The link below will take you to the right spot so you can join before it is over.
> 
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861492/chapters/56327467 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861492/chapters/56327467)


	18. Not Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Eddie's time with the 15.

The 15 watch the news of the high rise fire, various reactions going through them. Some wanting to join, some cheering their fellow firefighters on, some not believing how bad the fire had gotten and yet seeing time after time of the first responders going back in, and some were surely sending up prayers.

Eddie felt like he was going through every one of them on some weird cycle, and probably other things he hadn't yet identifited, but he kept himself as calm as possible. His army training gave him a bit of an advantage at seeming he wasn't as bothered as he was.

_The 118 would be able to help. Buck and I would probably be able to get to those people down the rappelling ropes quickly. He is pretty good at convincing people to try dangerous things. So calming._

The firefighter shakes his head, willing the thought away. There was no 118 team, and there was no Eddie and Buck. Everyone was at a different station now, and Eddie and Buck haven't been a duo in a long time. All because Buck went through with that lawsuit, not caring how it affected anyone else. Even told that slimy lawyer about personal stuff.

Getting up, he decides to make use of the larger gym and work out the tension. Truthfully, he rather go to a street fight but that was out of the question thanks to Lena.

_Thanks to Buck._

Eddie grabs the tape and starts wrapping up his hands. He would take his aggression out on the bag first and just work his way around the room. That should work, but a call would be even better.

_Don't need anything big, just enough to get the blood pumping. Maybe an apartment fire or a three car pile up. They might have the ability for a water rescue here._

"You're not wrapping them right." Diana's voice cuts into his musing. "Unless you are hoping for a fractured finger or knuckle." She walks over to him, graceful like a princess but has strength like a warrior. Didn't help she shared the name of the Amazon princess and has on a workout outfit was also Wonder Woman. He actually liked how the tank top made it look like the top half of the uniform, while the leggings were printed with the boots and knee guards on them and the rest was the blue of her skirt. Next to Superman, Wonder Woman was his favorite.

Eddie lets her rewrap his hands, because a pretty woman is a pretty woman and he enjoys the closeness.

"Looks like you're set now. So how about you go a few rounds with me?" She smiles and thumbs over her shoulder at the mat away from the equipment.

"I don't think that is a good idea." He shakes his head as he stands up.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you too much." Her smile grows and she heads for the mats, sure he would follow. 

Another shake of his head and disbelieving smile, and he was following after her.

********

Every part of him was sore and protesting. He should have never let the 15 keep challenging him to things, but they all knew how to push his buttons. Plus it got Eddie out of his head and filled the adrenaline need. It started with Diana putting him on his back three out of five of the rounds, then Barry racing him on the treadmills (where he was winded and so done, while Barry just walked off like he had just been on a stroll). He got a little of a respite before Bruce and him were racing up and around a rock wall without ropes, and then another sparring match. Clark challenged him to a bench press competition and even with Clark benching more weight, he had still out done Eddie. He called it quits after that, but the remaining two made him promise to compete with them at a later date.

_"We can do a water relay since we sometimes are a part of water rescues," Arthur had told him and smacked his back. (Only sheer will and stubbornness had kept him on his feet)._

The former soldier knew when he was beat, and had gracefully slunk off for a hot shower and some pain killers. He was afraid if he laid down he wouldn't be able to get back up, so they had seemed like the best choice. And it was in the shower that Eddie realized something.

_He wasn't anything special._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special contest winner is sinfulvirtuess


	19. No One Just Tries Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The firefam finds out a bit about Buck's past, and not from Buck.

Chim decided to send out a text to the 118, plus Athena figuring all of them didn't have a great first shift at the new fire houses (or first official day of suspension in the case of 'Thena); they could all lament together over their day and essentially compare notes. He decided on picking a bar more central to all the stations so no one was having to go too far out of their way.

Once he got all the confirmations he made sure to get to the bar in time to get a big enough table for all of them. Chimney also got a pitcher of beer so it was ready for them, and he could drink his sorrows away over losing Maddie. It was just that night before that they ended things, and then to have that on top of starting work with the 13…….well, it would be a lie to say he wasn't looking forward to his next day off.

He easily downs a glass and fills it again before he sees Bobby entering the bar and waves him over. "Hey, Bobby." He gives a salute with his cup. "Can have them bring you a drink."

"Thanks." The older man eyes the pitcher before shaking his head. "Wish I could have a drink right now." He sighs and flags a waitress down to get a glass of Pepsi.

"That bad?"

"Could have been worse, but definitely not something I want to experience again…… The entire team was mostly made up of young people. There is only one close to my age Tony Stark but he is still technically younger. The team, the 6, all of them are decorated; either serving in a country's military, or for doing good deeds, or with fire fighting itself. Never felt so out of place before."

"Hear that." Chim pats his friend's shoulder in sympathy before freezing up. "Wait. Did you say Tony Stark? As in the one and only Tony Stark?!"

"What?" Bobby asks confused but doesn't get clarification since Athena walked over with Maddie at that moment.

\-----------------

Bucky couldn’t believe his ears when he heard that his new friend’s old team had no clue who Buck is. They looked at his facade and never bothered to dig deeper. Even knowing the man only for a few days over the course of weeks, he had a better grasp of who Evan Buckley is.

“So let me get this straight, none of you had any clue that Buck served?” He folds his arm over his chest, his muscles flexing as he restrains himself from reaching over and throttling someone. “Not even you, his sister, knew?”

“Buck really doesn’t talk about himself,” she tries to excuse herself.

“You’re his sister! You are supposed to know things like that. You are supposed to be the one he talks to. I’m gettin’ the feeling that you never really bothered to get to know him. You probably look at him like he is some dumb kid, even though the man signed a blank check saying he would give anything up to and including his life not to one but to two different government bodies.”

“Buck only said that he tried out for the SEALs, not that he was one. And he only mentioned it in passing.”

Bucky’s eyes whip over to Nash, promising a painful death. “And you just decided not to look further into it? No one, and I mean _no one_ can just try out for the SEALs. Maybe in some fake world full of superheroes flying about in metal tins, but not in this one. Even a civie cannot just try out for the SEALs.” He reaches for the closest beer and downs half the bottle. “Civilians can try enlisting through the SEAL Challenge Contract, and then go through boot camp and BUD/S but it is only a delayed entry program. They still promise to serve four years of their life with the Navy, even if they fail out the SEALs. Six if they make it. No way he failed SEALs and the Navy training and somehow made it into the LAFD."

“I didn’t know that.” Nash had the decency to look ashamed. 

“And what did you know about his life before?”

The man was hesitant but eventually answered in a soft, almost whispering voice. “I knew that he was in South America before coming to LA, and that he tried out for the SEALs a year earlier before trying out to be a firefighter."

The former soldier had to laugh at that as he saw the former 118 putting the pieces together, especially the military man (one doesn't lose the military aura no matter how long it's been, and Bucky can suss them out as easily as breathing). “Meaning he had to have served before then."

"But he said he never served!"

"He lied about it then. No one tries out for SEALs and doesn't serve. He probably wasn’t just down south living it up, but was likely deployed. '' Bucky finishes off the beer and snags another one from the dumbstrucked people. “I am ashamed of you all. In and out of uniform, we are supposed to have one another’s six. Seems like you lot never had his. You just saw what you wanted, never bothering to dig deeper. Buck was just a useful pawn to you, while he was so invested and believing in the good of people that he once called you family. You shoulda tried to see past his mask and saw who he really is.” 

He levels the former military man with his gaze. “Just cause you no longer serve, doesn’t mean you stop looking out for one another. I hope you ain’t an army man, cause then I would hav’ta be really ashamed of ya and set yah right.” Another draw of beer allowed him to look at each of them and show just how disappointed he was in them before he did an about-face and murder struts to his own table where the 6, his family, was waiting for him. Bucky smiles when he sees that they had picked a table far away from the idiots, but had clear line of sight to intervene if he had needed them to. 

They had his back, just like a family should. 


	20. Chim and the 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a bit of a step back in the story line to find out about Chim's first day.

Chim just felt emotionally and mentally exhausted as he looks around at his new team from through the locker room's glass walls. The night before had saw to him and his girlfriend breaking; it was honestly impulsive, him ending it like that, but he was already feeling raw by losing his team and realizing he really messed up with Buck, that he couldn't handle what Maddie was saying to him. Add on top of that the silent treatment afterwards…...well he broke.

The sad part about it was that it also brought about a new found respect for one Evan Buckley. If he couldn't even handle an hour of silence from the person he loved when feeling so torn up and vulnerable, how the hell did Buck survive months of it?

_Because he is a stronger person than you. He voices what he needs, and goes after it. You were just too of an asshole to hear his cries for you and the rest of the team._

The EMT, clasps his wrist and rolls his back and forth, trying to fight off the frustration he was feeling before it led to anything bad. While the Captain Regina Mills did come right out and say it, Chim knew he wasn't going to get a second chance here if he screwed up. He did count it as a win though, that his new teammate on the bus was Mary Margaret; she was a legend, both for her skills and knowledge, but also for how caring she was. The only one at the station that even came close to her kindness was her husband, David Nolan aka Prince Charming.

The rest of his team was composed of Killian Jones (a former captain from the Royal Scots Navy) and Ruby Jones on Engine, and Belle Gold and Emma Swan on Rescue. As for the last member, apparently they were a new transfer as well, and were coming later that day, shortly after breakfast due to a prior engagement. In the meantime, a grumpy man named Leroy Johnson was filling in.

"You don't look too well," Mary Margaret says as she pops into his view with a concerned look that can only be described as motherly.

"I'm fine," he replies with a smile, "but thank you for your concern, Mary Margaret." Chim tries to get her to move along with his response but has no such luck when she sits down next to him.

"Margaret, please. And it is no problem sweetie. You might have been here only an hour, but family looks out for one another. Right?" 

Chim almost yelled at her for trying to mess with him, but cuts himself short when he sees the sincerity in her expression. She truly meant every word of it. "Look…. I'm not….." He blows out a frustrated sigh as he rubs his hands along his thighs.

"I know why you are here, Howie, but that doesn't mean I will treat you as any less than I would anyone else." Margaret puts a hand on his arm and gives it a squeeze. "Everyone makes mistakes. Doesn't mean you give up on people. Sometimes it means walking away, but there is always a part of you hoping for their happiness. And when people work hard to fix their mistakes...well, it just makes it easier to love them again. And hon, you haven't made a mistake with us, so don't go beating yourself up and focus on finding a place here. With us."

He ponders her words, letting them sink in, trying to fit them between the cracks he allowed to grow inside his heart, but he can't. He didn't deserve a fresh start when he has done nothing so far to make up for his mistakes yet. So he instead replies with, "Please call me Chimney or Chim."

"Alright Chim Sweetie. Just take all the time you need, we're not going anywhere." With one more smile, this one tinged with sadness, she lets him stew a little longer on his own.

*********

He wanted to puked and then puke some more as he watched from his spot near the ambulance as he watches firefighter after firefighter send people down and just turn around to get some more. They should have already called a bail out, the fire was just too dangerous at the highrise and soon not even the ladders would be able to get to them. Even the Evacs would soon be pointless; no one was going to escape that.

His attention is drawn away as another firehouse shows up to get the fire out. More hands could make a difference. That was good. 

_Yes good. It's why your team got pulled here._

"Look! A bucket!" Mary Maragaret's words pull his attention back to the building, and the two of them race off for it. A bucket meant someone was seriously injured and would need his full attention. He couldn't think about the possible deaths of his brothers and sisters in uniform, nor about the death toll of the victims. No, he just needed to focus on the person that fought long and hard that they were rescued. He needed to fight long and hard for them.

"Hey, Ma'am," he greets the moment they are at her side. "My name is Chim. Can you tell me yours?" He checks his pulse: weak but going. 

"Mmm---mmaa------maaddy." She croaks out before a coughing takes over.

Didn't that just make him freak out and immediately checks her over: blonde hair, green eyes, and around 5'6". Nothing about her was similar to his Maddie.

"We can't risk taking her off this board. Her burns are too severe." His partner starts unhooking the basket, and the two carefully take her to the bus, getting the board their gurney, before handing out their board to replace it to the waiting firefighter who shuts the doors and gives the all clear taps. "I'll drive. They need all the hands available here." She climbs into the driver's seat without waiting for a response.

"Right. Ok, Maddie. It's just going to be me and you then." He smiles as kindly as possible and talks her through what he is doing: oxygen mask in place, pain meds administered via injection, IV attached and fluids started, cardiac monitor securely in place (though the burns made it a bit trickier than he would like to admit to find a safe enough location), cutting the clothes away from the burns where he could and covering them loosely with gauze. Chim also started cataloging: first, second, and third degree burns visible; smoke inhalation; dehydration; possible vision lost in the left eye; possible need of amputation of the left leg. He works on the leg as much as he can, hoping to help her keep it, all the while Chim just keeps talking about everything and anything to give her something to focus on.

_Beep~Beep~Beep_

"She's coding!" He yells at his partner as he moves to position to start compressions. "One, two, three, four, five, six,......" his hands slip on the tenth compression when her skin peels away from her chest and sticks partially to his gloves. Chim repositions his hands and continues; he does two full sets of compressions before switching to the paddles, which thankfully get the heart going again.

"There you go, sweetie." He sends up a prayer as he looks at his gloves with pieces of burnt flesh and begins carefully taking them off and putting them in the hazard bin.

Yeah, he was definitely going to throw up later when he got a moment to breathe.


	21. Hen and Fiji of the 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen's first day with her new partner.
> 
> We also find out what Bucky overheard at the bar that had him going off on the firefam

Hen honestly didn't think there would ever be s time that she wasn't riding with Chim. He felt like her other half, like Karen did. Her and her wife would even joke about how he was her work husband; them together was just right.

Now however, she was riding in the ambo with a wiccan slash hippie named Fiji Cavanaugh. Oh sure she was sweet and friendly, even had that radiant sunshine feel about her, but it wasn't right. Not to Hen anyways. In all honesty, her personality felt like a muted and flowery version of Buck, which didn't do anything in Fiji's favor. 

She wished she could be with the other medic on the team, Joe Strong, but he preferred the Advanced Provider Response Unit and his teammate Lemuel Bridger. She learned that earlier in the day when the introductions were made ("I'll have your back, and may even switch off with Fiji, but EMS isn't where I belong," Joe told her with a pat to the shoulder when she asked if they would be partnered together). Their Captain Manfred Bernardo - and wasn't it weird to answer to a kid Buck's age - just shrugged and said everyone chose where and who they worked with unless he needed to step in and change things up.

So yeah, Hen was currently riding shotgun with Fiji to a call of a baby not breathing, and praying the two of them would make a good dynamic. They needed to balance each other out, or mistakes could be made; Hen refused to step back just because she was new, because she had a lot of experience under her belt that shouldn't be dismissed.

"Grab the bag?" Fiji asks as she pulls up to the address, and shuts off the engine.

"On it." Henrietta gets into the back and grabs the bag to place on the gurney. She counts the seconds before the back doors are opened, and she can help get the equipment out and the two of the race to the right apartment.

*****

The former 118 member wanted to smack her head against something. She had been so busy worrying about how they would work out together, and trying to show her value she had over missed an important clue to why the baby girl hadn't been breathing: the mother. 

No, the mom wasn't harming the baby for attention (thank god), but had worn an essential oil to starve off a migraine not knowing you couldn't use them on or around babies under three months, and even after then needed to be used with extreme caution.

The mom had no clue, and if it wasn't for Fiji noticing the bottle on the counter to ask, they might not have treated the little one in a way that helped flush the oil out and allow her to breathe continuously with a bit of aid from an oxygen tank all the way to the hospital and the hand off.

"Here." Fiji offers her a cup of tea, and joins Hen on the couch with her own cup. "You did good out there." She chuckles when she sees the look Hen throws her. "You did. You knew how to help Lily once we figured out the cause."

"You mean you did."

"Well...yes." She gives a slight nod. "But that's why you don't go at this alone. We all have to have each other's backs, and when we work together we make a great team. I'm sure you and the 118 worked like that until the last few months."

"You know about that?" Hen grimaces. 

"Yeah. The captain took a vote to see if we were willing to work with you. Most of us agreed to it. Only Olivia didn't but personally, she is the type to try and kill someone with a rusted spoon if you touch her coffee. We kind of don't count her grumpiness unless she has at least one other person agreeing with her." She gives a thoughtful hum as she drinks her tea and seems to be trying to see into her very soul. "You shouldn't worry about trying to prove yourself and fitting in. Worry about being a good person and doing your best. Mistakes can be forgiven when someone gives their hundred percent."

"You sure?

"Of course." She beams.

The alarm goes off ("eight-car pile up on the 42 near Mckinley Ave. Several people reported pinned in their vehicles.") and the two quickly put their cups down and run down to join the rest of the team to get into their gear and their respective vehicles.

"Ready?" Fiji asks as she follows the engine and rescue unit out.

"Yeah. I got this." Hen smiles at her new partner.

"Yeah, you do." Fiji chuckles.

******

Hen knew she had the easiest day after listening to her friends talk about either their team or the calls they had, but couldn't bring herself to tell them so. They were all suffering, except for her and it just didn't feel right to say so. Instead, the EMT just let them former 118 complain and compare days. She said nothing when things switched to Buck either.

"If it wasn't for the stupid lawsuit none of this would be happening," Eddie grumbles, but doesn't seem to be directed at Buck himself.

"You chose to not include him." Athena points out. "If you had just talked to him before it," she gives a pointed look to Bobby, and Hen would get the story from her about that later, "or even after. None of this would be happening. You did this to yourself."

Maddie shrugs. "Buck never did well with being excluded. Always had to feel like he belonged."

"Is that why he tried out for the SEALs? To be included?" Bobby asks and shocks everyone.

"What?" Eddie narrows his eyes. "Buck never said anything about it. When did he serve?"

"He didn't. Dropped out."

"Of course he didn't," scoffs Chim. "Must have done that before his bartending in South America. Too much of a party boy. Can you image Buck as a soldier?"

"No way Evan served." Maddie agrees, thought a little hesitantly. "He would have told me. Besides he was never good at following rules."

Hen gives a depressing sounding chuckle. "He probably got kicked out." She couldn't believe they were back to this, but she did start to see their points of discussing it.

_ Wham! _

A hand smacks the middle of the table startling them all and shaking the glasses on it.

A growl drawls their attention up from the hand to one pissed off man with grey-blue eyes and long brown hair. "Ya'll really just talk smack about someone yah supposedly care for? No wonder he left. Pathetic lot. And let me tell you something,  _ NO ONE  _ just tries out for the SEALs. No one." He stares them down, seeming to be picturing various ways to maim or kill them.


	22. Athena Grant is Never Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena Grant's first normal day of work is spent in suspension and leaves times for reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of taking place before the bar scene with Bucky like all the others, this takes place afterwards.

Today was the first official day of Athena's suspension. Well technically it wasn't, but it was the first typical work day that she wouldn't be working. She was actually envious that her husband was able to keep working even if it was at a new station.

After seeing him off, Athena puttered around the house, cleaning up and rearranging things. She barely got to see her kids off during that time as they weren't really talking to her after Buck's mistreatment came out. The sergeant was able to also see the parallels between what May went through and what Buck suffered through, and honestly couldn't get upset that her children were picking the young firefighter's side. Michael and her raised them to be good people, and somewhere along the way she lost sight of that. At least when it came to Evan Buckley.

She couldn't remember when she truly looked at him and saw all that he was going through. When did she stop seeing the young man that felt like a son more often than not, and just saw a space occupier?

At the minutes ticked by her home started feeling more like a cage, and was making Athena feel claustrophobic. She needed out and quickly changed into her running gear and pounds the pavement surrounding her neighborhood.

_ "You should come running with me." Buck tells her as the two of them stretch. "As freeing as it is to get lost in the motion while letting your thoughts wander without fully getting lost in them, company is always nice. And we can tackle more difficult terrain than sidewalks. We can run a mile or two, or train for a marathon." _

_ "What kind of things would you get lost in? Cases?" _

_ "Something like that," he gives her a smile that made him see far older than his twenty-six years. _

Athen picks up speed as the memory surfaces. She had let Buck change the topic, not wanting to push further than the man was ready for, and more often than not, continued to do so when a glimpse of something outside the known Buck narrative showed through. Two years later, she realized that she once again let things slide in regards to Buck and for once, they were paying for it right along with Evan.

Only he didn't deserve it, they did.

_ "The renter decided not to press charges against you, Grant." The booking officer said as he handed back her personal items. "It wouldn't have been good for a Sergeant to be found breaking the law. Especially nowadays with all the protests and police brutalities." _

_ The older man gives her a once over before deciding she was completely beneath him at that moment and turns to type away at his computer. "Get going before they decide to charge you with something else." _

She would be lying if she didn't agree with him, though he could have handled it all better. Athena did abuse her privilege to use the spare key,  **_AND_ ** that was only after finding out what happened to the 118 and having some firefighter yell at them in a bar to realize just how wrong she had been.

Athena stumbles and smacks hard against the sidewalk when she realizes that she put the young firefighter beneath the rest of them.

It was slightly understandable that Bobby and Hen would come first, but there was no reason for the others to be treated in the same manner. They were not any more important than Buck. If anything, Buck should have been more important than them! He was the one who had her back constantly, even if they butted heads at times. If there was one person in the world that could be counted on, it was Evan Buckley.

Pushing herself up, and looking over her scraped knees and hand arms, Athena starts heading back for her home. She had to figure out how to make things right with him.

The renter might have left her off, but she wouldn't make that mistake with herself.

*****

"Look," she sighs as she faces those still at the 118, "I'm not asking you to tell me where he is, or give me any personal information, I just want you to pass on a message for me."

"And I think we already told you no," retorts Daisy as she crosses her arm. "You don't deserve him."

"I know that. I do. Just…" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a letter. "Please just give this to him. You all can even read it first. I can't just let him walk away without knowing I'm sorry." When they don't take it, her hand actually shakes, begging them too. "Please take it. Read it and then decide if he should have it. Please."

Athena watches as the team share looks and gesture seemingly randomly, but eventually Daisy reaches out and takes it. "Thank you," she lets out a breath of relief before bidding the 118 farewell and heading hack for her car. Sure she could have asked May or Harry to do it, but it felt like she would be abusing her rights as their mother, and she didn't think she could handle them telling her no.

As she starts the car, Athena sends up a prayer that Buck will get her letter.

_ Dear Buckley, _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ If you choose not to read the rest of the letter, I understand. I just need you to know that I'm sorry. Truly and deeply sorry. _

_ You deserved to have a family that you could turn to, that would always have your back, and somewhere down the line, we all forgot that. I can't even tell you if it was hurt feelings over the lawsuit that caused it…..actually, I believe it started before then.  _

_ It probably started with the truck bombing and watching you be crushed. We were all helpless, and when we could help, your leg was crushed again because it couldn't be lifted far enough. We might not admit it, even to ourselves, but we all blame ourselves for causing you harm. I know I do. I know Bobby does. _

_ That doesn't excuse how we slowly cut you out of our lives - some even faster than others. We knew you were suffering, knew we were all you had, but all we could think about was ourselves. _

_ Then the lawsuit happened. Your lawyer pointed out how you were treated differently. Everything you faced, someone else faced too and maybe even worse and yet when they decided they were ready, no one stood in their way. You said you were ready, and everyone said no. You were betrayed, and were right to file the suit. _

_ I also didn't protect you like I should. I took Hen's and Bobby's side without bothering to care for yours. I should have known better. _

_ I knew from the moment we met that while you may be a bonehead at times, you care wholeheartedly. You feel everything so deeply. You put others first. _

_ Your suit was just to get back to your family and continue to keep putting others first.  _

_ I'm sorry. More than sorry could ever convey. _

_ I hope one day, you will give me a chance to make things right by you and respect every boundary you set. _

_ And just know, my door is always open to you, and my number remains the same. If you ever need me, even if for a minute, I will be there for you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you spot any inconsistency in the fic, please let me know.


	23. Buck²

The first day off from the new house saw to Buck sending a text to see if Bucky was free and if he wanted to hang out and an almost immediate yes with a name of a place to meet up. In a short span of time his once small group of friends blossomed into more than he could ever imagine, even if the original no longer were around.

_ "If you leave the wilting flowers on, they will just sap the health from the plant for no reason. But if you cut them off, not only will the plant stay healthy, even more will grow in their place. For every one cut off, two grow." _

He smiles as he remembers the words of his old childhood neighbor who had taught him about gardening after realizing Buck spent almost all his time alone between his parents not really wanting him, and Maddie being quite older than him and with her own life. It was from that kind older gentleman that Buck grew a fascination to just know everything. One little thing to catch his interest, lead to hours diving into the depths of the library and the vast reaches of the internet. He became an expert at research and excelled in school, all because someone took the time to see something worthwhile in a lonely child.

That curiosity never died, the care never forgotten, and now a seemingly innocent remark was making him smile as he waited for his friend outside the building boasting a movie theater above an arcade.

"Mini Me!" A voice shouts excitedly and has him turning with a greeting just as warm.

"Buck plus a Y!" The two give a brief hug but in no way lacking in showing their eagerness to be with one another. "Glad to see you!"

"Same here. Feels like forever. Figured we could work off the energy here." Bucky shoots a thumb towards the building. "But if not, this strip has a lot of fun things to do. Or can go somewhere else entirely."

Buck chuckles at the nervousness. "Relax man, this will be good. We can get top scores on all the games."

"Let's," Bucky grins, "then I can rub it in Clint's face."

Buck shakes his head as he laughs before clapping a hand on his new friend's shoulder and guiding him inside. He pays for the all access wristbands while playfully being strong armed into letting Bucky treat him in turn to food and drinks later.

"Seein' how you're just a younger, more cheerful me," Bucky states as the head up to the wristband only section, "i'm guessin' we should start with the more involved games. Maybe baseball." He points over to the batting cages that allowed players to swing a bat to hit the on screen balls as they are thrown. "Then hit the baskets."

"Doesn't matter to me, long as he hit the laser tag a few times."

******

The two of them spent hours playing the games, sparsed by breaks for food and drinks, and bathroom breaks. It took awhile but they were able to get onto the leaderboards of just about every game - sometimes the most top score - and would put variants of Buck² regardless of who actually made it on the board.

By the time they were all done, it was dark so Buck invited his fellow firefighter back to his place for dinner and beers. The two worked together to make vegan eggplant parmesan (which is really just grated cashews and a few other ingredients), before going to sit on the couch while it bakes. 

The topics are picked at random and Buck realizes he never felt so relaxed with someone before because there are no real expectations - part of him is sure it is due to their similar experiences - and decides that this would be one man who could possibly understand him like no one else in LA could. So Buck decides to talk about his past. To talk about his military experience.

"Are you proud?"

"Of?" Bucky answers, but Buck can tell he understood what he was referring too, the topic touched earlier in their day at the arcade and been purposely avoided ever since. Especially now after swapping tales while they wait for dinner, the subject glaring with its giant beacon as they skirted around it.

"Serving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I was able to tie the side story "SEAL training" from the series in. 😁


	24. Worth Trying For

Buck felt really good after two weeks with his new team, feeling like he belonged there more than he ever did with the 118. Even before the lawsuit it felt like he was always having to be the hype man, the connector, to actually get the team to work. Hell, before him, family dinners didn't exist. People just cooked, got food, and maybe sat near one another and shared a few words. He was able to make them see that they could be more than colleagues. 

But at the new house, everyone tried to make it feel like home. Dean and Sam spent a lot of time make the food - Dean having a love of cooking and making a place comfortable (but don't you dare tell him that, unless you wanted to risk being stabbed (but not really)), and Sam with all his health craze, making sure fruits, vegetables, and other healthy foods were around for meals and snacking. The taller Winchester even made sure that for each shift they had protein bars in the vehicles so they could get something into the stomachs if calls stopped them from eating at the station.

Singer (because he still couldn't bring himself to call the man Bobby) took practically every chance to have a friendly competition on random facts with him (Sam kept score), and if he wasn't doing that, he spent time teaching him things like how to fix an engine (with Dean diving in with his own knowledge of cars). Cas liked to try anything that caught his interest and would invite him to join in, or would spend time playing video games with Buck and talking about bees. Jack was just as bad as Cas, and Buck loves it.

Rufus was grumpy like the captain, but man if he even got a whiff of something going bad he was the first in line to throw down, which almost happened on Buck's third day when some man tried to yell at them for taking care of the young woman he had hit with his expensive car before him. Bobby even encouraged it, muttering under his breath about shovels and dirt fields, as he half heartedly got his best friend to calm down. Crowley was no better as he stood by with glee before encouraging the angry man to walk away before he was charged and thrown into the back of his squad car. 

Jack and Jo were your little shoulder angel and devil you see in the old cartoons, and helped remind everyone that aging doesn't mean fun stops. They helped Buck see that he can be himself without being seen as childish like his old team tended to do, because no one judged them for what they did.

Missouri and Jodi (a sheriff they often worked with) took to mothering him and everyone else every chance they got. It was in fact why he was getting ready to go out at the moment; the two of them decided on a family bbq to welcome him into the family in style (their words not his). They even invited people from other teams to join since the 98 was all family in their eyes. 

The last remaining member to mention is Gabe, or Gabriel, who turned out to be Cas's older brother. The trickster took about four shifts to really warm up to Buck, as if to assess from afar, and then decided to take him under his wing. He loved to bring out the more playful side of the team, involving the new teammate because he felt like he didn't have enough fun lately.

All in all, the new team tried, where the others didn't, not without being pushed by others. It made him want to try too. To not just exist nor just a member of the team, but to try again at having his team as family.

The doorbell goes off, drawing his musing away from the team and back to the present. Fixing his clothes he goes and opens the door. 

"Hey," he says a little breathy, a soft smile on his lips. 

"Hey yourself. Lookin' good," the man grins, his cajun accent making Buck shiver slightly as it washes over him.

"You too." He really did, even if Benny was just wearing a henley that stretched nicely over his muscular chest.

"Thanks brother. You ready to go? Some little red headed woman threaten to hack my phone if she had to wait too long to meet ya. Another said she hex me." The man's chuckle and shake off his head let Buck know that while it was all in jest, it wasn't a new threat.

"Charlie and Rowena?" He checks he has everything before slipping out the door and locking it and heading for the man's truck.

"Yeah. Both are mad they haven't met ya, cause everyone's been sayin' good things about ya."

"Charlie is an operator, but how's Rowena connected again?" The firefighter almost startles when Benny holds his door open for him and gestures for him to get in.

"Rowena is a doctor at the hospital closest to the station." Benny shuts the door and goes around to the other side to get in. "She tends ta work night shift so my team knows her best. But she does switch like we all do. And her boy's Crowley, but you wouldn't know it by looking at her. Don't look old enough for it."

"Seems the 98 goes far beyond the firefighters."

"That's right," the man chuckles, "our family is all over and involves all types." The man starts driving for where the party is being held. "If it gets too much let me know. We know what we are like. Charlie will likely tackle you in a hug. Ash too."

"Thanks for the warning." Buck grins. Yeah, these people are worth trying for.


	25. A Fickle Mistress

Buck couldn't believe it, but he should have known. Fate or whatever had it out for him never let good things last. Of course many people could say that, but he had a feeling that they didn't deal with things to the same extreme he did:

The firetruck bombing and his crushed leg

Pulmonary embolism

Tsunami

Bobby going behind his back that led to the lawsuit

His then team treating him like shit, not caring to try and understand

Forced to leave another home , another family or suffer worse

So yeah, it was right on time for another shitty thing to happen.

"I think I have made it explicitly clear that I never wanted to see or hear from you ever again." He keeps his voice even as he makes his way back to where his friends were waiting for him, trying his best to ignore the man beside his side.

"What you did was run away." 

"That isn't what happened and you know it, Eddie." He pulls his arm out of reach when said man tries to grab a hold of him and whorls around to face Eddie. "Don't touch me. Don't you ever fucking touch me again or I will take it as a threat and handle it as such. You have no right."

He could see Eddie trying to figure out what to say to that, but can clearly see anger as the prominent emotion: would he have to make due on his promise right here in the middle of a mall? Good thing he's been practicing his sparing with his fellow military turned firefighter friends.

"I just want to talk." Diaz's jaw clenches as does his fists as he tries to keep his cool. Maybe he took what Bucky had to say about his past into consideration - regardless of him not becoming a SEAL, he did have the training. 

"Well I don't." Buck crosses his arms over his chest and widens his stance a little. "I want nothing to do with you or your friends."

"They're your friends too."

He snorts. "No, they're not. Friends don't do what you all did."

"Buck-" he growls before forcing himself to relax, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed for a moment. "Look we got out of hand-"

"Don't care. You don't get to explain your side, just like you didn't let me. The lot of you decided I was lesser long before the suit, I just didn't see it, and now I decided you all are lesser. Deal with it. Suck it up and face the consequences." He takes a step back so he can leave again and starts walking towards where he was meeting his friends. He was happy the man wasn't trying to stop him alone now, until…

"If they charge me, Christopher will lose everything. "

"That's a low blow and you know it Diaz." He doesn't turn around to face him but Buck couldn't bring himself to keep walking.

"It's the truth though. It comes down to lawyers and we know the union one will pale in comparison to the prosecutor. He will lose me because I will lose my job or worse. He will lose out on a steady income to pay for his care. My parents will have to take him, which means his life will be upheaved again."

_ Fuck. Christopher. My poor Christopher. _

"You made your choices. Figure out how to make the charges lesser. See a therapist."

"Or you could just drop it all."

"No."

He hears Eddie huff. "Then…...then say goodbye to seeing him. As his father, I get to choose who sees him, and if you can't see beyond yourself, I don't know if I want my son around you."

"That's your choice." Buck starts walking again, his vision blurring from unshed tears, and he forces himself to keep up the pretense that he was ok until he could hide away from all seeing eyes. He could hide in a store's bathroom. He just needs to make it there.

_ He can take him away. They can take them all away from him. _

_ The suits are important, but not as important as his kids. _

His knees hit hard on the tiled bathroom floor just in time for his stomach content to pour into the toilet. The firefighter tried to regulate his breathing, to force himself away from a panic and to think things through.

Buck survived all life, fate, or whatever threw at him, but he's not sure he could survive losing his kids.

Just when things were going good, good enough to be building up a new family and maybe something more, the cruel overseer threw yet another obstacle in his way.

He won't be able to get back up if he lost them. He doesn't have the fight in him.

But maybe….

Just maybe….maybe he could….

Maybe he could let the wolf out again and stop it from happening.

He won't be a pushover.

He won't lose his kids, come hell or high water.

_ Fuck you, you fickle bitch. I'm not down for the count just yet. _


	26. Evan Buckley isn't Alone

As soon as he gets home he dials a number he won't ever forget. Could never forget.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, it’s me."

"Buck?" He could hear in the man's voice that he now had Steve's sole attention. "What's wrong, Pup?"

Buck couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm still your pup?"

"Of course. You were my pup even before training when you just worked with us SEALs. It's not going to stop now even after all this time."

"With little contact?"

"Even then Pup. Besides, we do e-mail." The man chuckles softly. "So is this a "miss you" call or….?"

"Remember the 118?" He hears the annoyed grunt of affirmation before continuing. "Well Diaz threatened to take away my kid unless I get the charges dropped."

"So you need help getting rid of a body?" Steve talks softly to someone in the background, and he assumes it's Danny. "We always wanted a reason to go over there again."

"No, no," he chuckles, "there's no body to dispose of, but I could use backup. I think I'm gonna have to let the wolf out again."

There's silence for a minute, no doubt Steve remembering back on one mission where Buck helped with a rescue that turned real quick - everyone who got out that day still couldn't believe they made it. "You need help reigning him in or unleashing him?"

"Not sure yet. But i would love the company."

"Alright, alright. Give me a day or two to get things set here and Danny and I will be on the first possible flight out."

"Thanks." His shoulders sag a little in relief.

"Anything for my pup." The call ends there, and so Buck moves onto the next person.

"Sergeant Grant."

"Hey Athena."

"Buck? You okay baby?"

"Not really." He sighs and goes to lay across the couch. "Ran into Eddie earlier."

"What did that boy do?"

"Threatened me with taking Chris away."

"....You need me to go talk to him?"

"No. I'm going to handle it. Just wanted to know if I needed to worry about you taking your kids away."

"Not even if you commit murder. You may not have come from me, but you're still my son. Know I haven't acted like it lately." Her voice tapers off, something that he notices happens when she is trying to control her emotions.

"You've done better than the rest," he keeps his voice low and comforting, "and I think it will be easier to forgive you than everyone else. You were the only one who didn't have constant contact with me, and the only one to seek me out to fix things once you realized what was happening, and in a healthy and non-stalkery or threatening way……… I'm going to need time, but I think we'll be okay."

"Thanks Buckaroo. That means...that means a lot."

"I'm glad. And I hope it goes without saying, don't share this number with anyone."

"Not until you are ready." There was the voice of the sergeant - strong and sure. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not about all that, but I'm willing to talk about my new team."

"I'm all ears."

\-----------------

Eddie couldn't believe that he did that. How could he threaten Buck by keeping Christopher away? There's no way he would ever do that; in fact, if anything happened to him, he has in his will that one Evan Buckley would get custody of his son. He even had the fight with his parents already over it to make sure that they wouldn't contest it. No one, NO ONE, would ever love his son the same way he did besides Buck. Buck was probably even better at it since he also held the title of "best friend".

The firefighter chuckles slightly at that as he picks at the label on his beer while he sits at the bar of some random nose dive place. He didn't want to risk running into anyone he knew and have the question why he was upset and alone.

He sobers up a little and takes another swig of beer; Eddie never told Buck about his will and now that Buck isn't talking to him, he can't even apologize for earlier.

_Buck has no reason not to believe my earlier threat. I gave him no reason to ever trust me again._

The beer was starting to look like it needed a buddy - possibly five.

_Could always send a message through Christopher or Carla. Maybe even Lena._

Eddie frowns when he thinks about her. He wasn't exactly pissed at her for ratting him out anymore, but he definitely wasn't happy. Especially since it seems she was now filling his spot in Buck's life.

_Is this how he felt when he saw her at the station? How none of us even bothered to even mention her to him? To see….._

Eddies finishes his beer and signals for another one.

_To see her name taped over his. To see….to see…._

He motions the barkeep to get a few shots of tequila and downs three of them back to back before letting his thoughts continue.

_To see me walk away to her so quickly after Buck showed up? Did he think I was replacing him?_

The former army medic thinks over all the traumatic and life changing events Buck faced, and realized that, while the 118 and Maddie said they would be there for Buck, his best friend spent the majority of that time alone. 

_Fucking hell! After the tsunami, Buck went home alone! None of us should have let that happen! And then I just go dump my son on him with some pathetic words instead of actually being there for Buck!_

Three more shots burn down his throat.

_We're all he had and we abandoned him long before the lawsuit. Something he had every right to do._

And didn't that hurt like a bitch to find out that Bobby is the only reason that Buck didn't come back. That the captain let the LAFD take the fall because he was too much a coward to let Buck back. Too scared to tell him how he was feeling. (Another three shots join their friends before he signals he is done and wants to close out his tab).

_I guess one thing good came out of the investigation and suit. Get to see how shitty the captain is; we all came back quickly when we shouldn't have, but the man who actually worked for his spot back got punished._

_Maybe the right thing to happen is we all lose our jobs. If we can't protect and care for our own, how can the citizens trust us to protect them?_

Eddie fumbles for his phone, letting the bartender call him an uber, and scrolls through his contacts. Clicking the right name, though it took a minute to see in his drunken haze, he decides to leave a voicemail even if it won't be heard for a while.

"I need to talk. I fucked up so bad and I need to make it right."


	27. Taking Steps but in What Direction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the thought out chapter I originally had in mind.  
> The characters and my muse decided to change things up for this chapter and the next one. Hope you like it.

Eddie knew that common saying, "two steps forward and one step back", about how progress can involve old habits returning, but after his therapy session with Frank, he had no clue which direction he was even taking steps in. Sure, people can say the therapy is in the right direction but after only an hour with the man, the firefighter was ready to punch something.

It itched under his skin the same way it did before when Lena first told him about the fights. He could feel himself closing off his other emotions and thoughts that could lead to anything but anger.

And that right there made him wonder about therapy, about Frank, because while many would accuse Eddie of bottling up his emotions they didn't understand that it didn't come from misunderstanding or fear, but rather he didn't want to deal with them even sometimes didn't feel anything besides fury when others might feel sad or disgusted or some other emotion.

If life was like that movie Inside Out, his person in charge would be Anger; he had a sneaking suspicion that Anger kept the others locked up or drugged because it seemed to always take too long to feel other emotions.

The only reason Eddie got better at expressing anything but anger was because of Christopher. He couldn't be angry all the time with a kid dependent on him to function like a human being, and who needed someone to help him express his feelings and help him grow into a wonderful person.

There was also Buck. 

The so called golden retriever of the team, simply because he didn't hide from expressing how he feels and loved everyone with every fiber of his being, even those he met on call only a minute earlier. Eddie had thought many times in the past that the golden retriever comment was due to jealousy from the team because they couldn't figure out how to be just as open. All his "stupid and dangerous stunts" stemmed from his ability to care enough about others to make a risk. A risk often calculated within seconds, showing how smart the other man was.

_ Yet no one treated him as such. Too busy demeaning under the falseness of jests from friends. _

They all were so fucking shitty. How else can you explain breaking the "golden retriever" to the point he wanted nothing to do with you?

_ He could have sucked it up or come talked to any of us. We all do it. Why couldn't he? _

"Fuck." Eddie groans and pulls out a beer, not caring that it's only one in the afternoon; Chris was at his Abuela's house for the day and night, so he had nothing else to worry about. Nothing else but Anger who wanted him to pummel something or someone, and how he could drown him out.

*******

Buck felt like a caged animal as he paced around his home. It hadn't even been a full day and he was ready to start pestering Steve to get there faster. 

He could feel the so-called "stupid and dangerous" thoughts bouncing in his head like a pinball; each one coming to the forefront to entice him into acting before disappearing and another taking its place.

_ Tell his Abuela what Eddie did. _

_ Tell the one investigating Eddie about the confrontation. _

_ Go confront Eddie; Christopher is likely at Abuela's like he normally is.  _

_ Tell Chris what his dad did…… bad idea there…. _

_ Let Christopher go. Worst idea ever.  _

_ Get the charges dropped.  _

_ Go get laid to let off steam. _

None of them seemed wise in and of themselves.

_ But if we combine a couple…….. _

Ok, so maybe he was a bit reckless like the 118 (and Maddie) accused him of being.

_ But being reckless doesn't necessarily mean being wrong. Just means taking a harder path to the same destination. Acts that typically raise the amount of lives saved. _

Buck thinks about calling someone to talk him out of doing something stupid, but honestly, he wasn't really sure that he wanted to be talked out of it. Too often he was told not to do something by people thinking they know better than him, like they can make his life choices for him as if he was nothing more than a doll for them to play with. He doesn't want that anymore.

Sure the last big decisions he made for himself made him lose his family (i.e. lawsuit, leaving the 118) but if it is that easy to lose them, surely they aren't worth keeping.

"Fuck it." He grabs his wallet and keys and heads out. He might get burned by his decision, but at least he was making them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: No, Frank is not the one Eddie called. You'll have to stick around to see who it was. 😈


	28. Eddie and Buck

The moment the door opens up, Buck doesn't give him the chance to speak. "I think it's time you and I hash things out Eddie." He stares down the man, waiting for him to object, but eventually he steps back and gestures for Buck to come in.

"Look Buck," he sighs once the door is closed behind them and locked. "I know I shouldn't have said that." Eddie faces him, and for once seems to actually be fully open and honest. "I would never stop you from seeing Christopher."

"Good because I never was going to stop. I would have found a way to see him."

"Even if I said not to?" Yup, the anger was back; Eddie's default setting.

"Yes. You trying to stop me is just you being an asshole. The only way to stop me would be a restraining order or moving, and no judge would give you one seeing how you are under investigation of mistreating me and illegal actions that almost resulted in death." Buck couldn't help his smirk; he was right and they both knew it. 

"And you can't leave LA because of the investigation. So yeah, you wouldn't have been able to stop me."

"You're infuriating." Eddie growls and stomps his way into Buck's space.

"Why? Because I'm right? Because I won't just be your punching bag?" He steps closer to his fellow firefighter. "Is that it? You want to hit me because you don't know how to handle other emotions? Can't sort your thoughts out?"

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh I know everything about you, and that scares you. Well," he chuckles and takes a few steps back, and looks the man up and down, "the only thing I don't know is how someone so full of anger and repression could ever raise a sweet and kind kid like Christopher."

"Fuck you, Buck." Eddie's hands ball at his side as he forces himself to not react physically. "That kid is everything good about me."

"Oh I know Eddie." His voice was soft, almost comfortingly so. "But you are never gentle with anyone else like you are with him. Even those you hold dear don't ever get to truly know what soft Eddie is like for themselves. I sure didn't after the bombing, the embolism, the tsunami, and definitely not after the lawsuit. Maybe he only exists for your son."

"Buck-"

"No," he interrupts, "I already know you think I'm exhausting. But I'm not here to talk about that. Not really here for anything but to make sure you realize I'm not leaving Chris's life. And I think we need to have it out for once. The way you like to." Buck raises his brow in challenge as he waits for Eddie to realize what he means.

"You," he blows out air and runs his fingers through his hair, head shaking slightly, "you want to fight me Buck? Are you nuts?!"

Buck shrugs."Probably. But I feel like it could ease the tension enough that Chris doesn't have to be snuck around to see me." 

***

Buck knew he had won, his kimura hold had Eddie unable to move without a huge risk of damage being done to his shoulder. Even though Buck was on his back, he had Eddie's arm pinned in such a way that the older man wasn't going to break free and had his legs wrapped around Eddie's waist to help keep him there. "You done? Tapping out?" He asks calmly as he works on getting his breathing under control again. Eddie tries to break free, forcing Buck to tighten his control of his arm.

"Fuck," the older man growls as he tries once again, his hips rutting against Buck's as he tries to dislodge him. Another attempt at pulling away, another bumping of hips has Eddie letting out a soft moan; if it wasn't for the fact that his face was close enough to Buck's, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Eds?" He calls out softly after the man is still for too long for the blond's comfort. "Are you ok?..... If I let you go, do I need to worry about you hitting me?" He doesn't get an answer, only his steady breathing let's him know Eddie is ok. 

Ever so slowly, Buck loosens his hold but doesn't let go. "I need you to check in with me Eddie. Don't be an ass."

"I'm fine." While the reply is growled out, it does calm Buck a little. "I just……." Eddie grinds his hips down and the younger firefighter finds out what the problem is.

"Oh……"

Eddie curses in Spanish, grinding down again. "Evan……" his voice took on a pleading sound.

"Yeah. Ok." Buck let's his arm go, but keeps his legs wrapped around Eddie's waist. "Just this time, ok? Just this once." He always gave in to others, especially when he cared about them, and he still cared even if he wished he didn't.

Buck closes his eyes as Eddie slowly starts rocking against him, their groins rubbing against one another and soft moans and groans fill each other's ears. Hands pull at his jeans and before he knows it, a cock is pressed against his own and a hand wrapped around them both.

Opening his eyes, Buck takes the chance to look at where the two meet, watching how Eddie seemed to know just how to stroke him and make it feel so good. But it also gave him the opportunity to see the desire, the want, the sorrow, the pain on his once best friend's face. It all made it hit home that this wasn't a good idea, but Buck was the king of bad ideas when it came to people.

It also gave him one more insight.

That maybe this was at the core of their problems: their attraction to one another and neither wanting to admit it.

How can you have each other's back when you are denying such a big part of yourself?


	29. Steve and Danny Arrive

"Are you sure you're not Steve's kid? Cause you both are a bunch of idiots who go off half-cocked and with no real plan but to see if you can punch your way through." When Buck opens his mouth, Danny holds up a hand to quiet him. "I'm not done, so you better not interrupt me. Seriously, who goes to fight someone and then lets him use them to get off?!"

"We have a thing for angry men," mutters Steve.

"Shut it McGarrett. You better not flap your lips again. The grown up is talking." Danny glares at him. "I mean it. Zip it. No one needs opinions from the peanut gallery."

"Why do I even put up with you two? Going to end up in an early grave just from all the stress you give me." Danny starts pacing. "Now that bastard could use you sleeping with him to lessen his charges. Maybe undermine all the work being done on your behalf. I have half a mind to take you over my knee. I mean seriously, how stupid! You've got to be related to Steve. Should get a paternity test done. Or maybe it's the Navy or the SEALs. Maybe they drugged you. Should see if Max could do a tox screen or something. No way is it my lot in life to be surrounded by idiots who think running into danger is the way to go and seem to act first."

Buck snickers slightly before getting up and hugging the smaller man. "I've missed you too Danny. Sorry you're surrounded by idiots."

"Yeah, well…." Danny hugs him back. "Someone needs to keep you all alive."

"And were lucky to have you."

"That's it?!" Steve groans. "All the lectures I get, all the snide remarks, and you just stop because he hugs you? What the hell Danny?"

"You got to go easy on kids." The detective pulls away and gives Buck's arm a pat. "Take your possible dad out for a walk, I'll get breakfast going."

"A walk? I'm a grown man-"

"Who couldn't sit still if drugged and tied to a chair. So get up and go out for a walk with your pup. Talk with him." The two share a look, silent communication flying between them, and it hurts Buck a little to see because him and Eddie used to be like that. 

"Alright," Steve gives Danny a kiss on the cheek, "let's go pup."

*******

The two walk silently down the street for a bit, except for Buck greeting his neighbors whenever he sees them outside. And that was good, at least in Steve's mind because he honestly had no idea how to go about this conversation.

  1. Going to fight with Eddie
  2. Having sex with him
  3. Maddie
  4. The 118
  5. Wolf Buck



He was sure he was probably missing something, but figured Danny would address whatever he didn't. Steve knew he got lucky in that way; his partner easily picked up where he was lacking. Truly they completed each other.

"Ask already, Smooth Dog. I know you want to." Buck breaks into his musing.

"Why did you feel the need to go over there?" That was the easy one. "Was it impulsive or your wolf?" The younger man might be all smiles and sunshine, but his dark side was one of the scariest when it came out. It's why Steve had originally thought Buck would make it through the SEALs training, but apparently his big heart outweighed it all when it came to those he cared for. Question was, after all the shit his team put him through and Maddie too, did it outweigh his protective side?

"Honestly? To fight him. I went ready to tear into him." Buck shrugs as if he was talking about the weather. "I wasn't going to hurt him, Chris still needs him and I don't need jail time, but I just got so sick of being pushed around. Maddie and Eddie should have trusted me the most and been on my side but they weren't. All they thought about was themselves, and yet he dared to say shit to me because I filed a lawsuit?! Something well within my rights! I'm so tired of it. 

"Why can't I be mad? Why am I not allowed to express my anger or my sadness? Why am I not allowed to make choices for myself, yet everyone else can? I'm twenty-eight years old. I've been an adult longer than the 118 has known me, and Maddie fucked off from my life long before Doug. They have no clue who I am and what I can do. And all because they shoved me into some box, thinking they know me. Who am I to show them otherwise? It's not like they would've changed their minds because until now, the shit they pulled is backfiring."

Steve could see his pup's shoulders trembling slightly from the emotional onslaught that just happened, and it made him want to wrap him up in the softest blanket and steal him away back to Hawaii where Danny, him, and the team could shower him with love (like he deserved). "You have every right to your emotions. You have the right to feel betrayed and hurt. They did you wrong, and really need to pay for it. But you've got to be wise about it. I hate to admit it, but Danny was right. Sleeping with Eddie could hurt your case."

"I know. I knew then it was stupid."

"Then why did you?"

"Because," his shoulders hunch forward as he tries to make himself smaller, "I still care about him. He needed it, and I always gave him what he needed. Did my best to make his life easier. And I wanted it too. I've always known I liked males too, but have always been afraid. With Eddie that night, things were easy."

"Nothing easy about what happened, kid." Steves clasps a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm glad you aren't fearing it anymore. You're parents were wrong to teach you to hate that part of you. To make you afraid to be who you truly are."

"Yeah, well… Danny thinks you're my dad so…."

The Five-0 leader laughs. "Guess I got to raise you right then. Give you a new start. And with mama Danny to lecture us the whole time."

"I'm gonna tell him," Buck sing-songs his reply as he turns around to head back home. "You called him mama."

"Buck, don't." He goes to beg but sees his friend start running for his home. "No, seriously. Don't tell him!" Steve gives chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Maddie's comeuppance


	30. Maddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this fic is tagged both as "out of character" and "not maddie friendly".
> 
> I do not like her character even in the show, so you will really see that here as this is my fic. 
> 
> Feel free to skip if you are looking for Maddie redemption or whatever.

Maddie couldn't believe her ears; they were firing her and revoking her rights to work in the first responder field. Looking up Evan's information, couldn't be that bad, and it wasn't far to hold her past against her when she faced consequences for it already.

"You have shown a pattern of behavior that deems you a risk." The judge tells her. "Your nursing license will be but under trial as well. You may very well lose it too. No one with a conscience could let you easily have access to people and their personal information as you are a threat to their safety and well being. Now get out of my sight." He bangs his gavel before leaving his chair and heading for his chambers.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

She's vaguely aware of her lawyer making her stand and guiding her out of the courtroom, talking about an appeal or something. What she is aware of though is her brother standing there with two men she doesn't recognize and the prosecuting attorney. 

"How could you let this happen?" She practically screams as she marches over to the group, ignoring the warning from her own lawyer. "I'm your sister."

"Not by choice." The shorter unfamiliar man tells her. "And you're a shitty one at that."

"Was I talking to you?" She snaps.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that." Buck growls. "Don't you ever talk to either one of them like that."

"Oh? He matters that much more to you than me? Seems you had no problem how I was portrayed earlier."

"Yes. He matters far more than you."

That shocked her. Since when did her brother put anyone before her? Her brother who did whatever she did or told him to do just so he could be with her?

"You were portrayed the way you are." The other unknown male states. "You were just shown a mirror. So why don't you go fix yourself if you don't like who you are?"

She gazes back and forth between the four men, noting the attorney on his phone.

"They'll take everything," she states quietly.

"You should have saved money, Maddie," Buck tells her just as quietly. "I'm not going to save you this time. I've made it too easy for you, that you don't care if you stand on my neck to get what you want. You have been horrible to me, long before Doug got abusive. You used how I grew up to worm yourself a new hole, not caring that I was left aside as you tried to take everything you deemed good from me. Couldn't even spend the night with me after the tsunami because it wasn't convenient for you. You are selfish and need help."

"We'll be filing a restraining order against you." Buck's attorney states, moving between her and her brother. "You already had orders to leave him alone due to the investigation and trial, but this incident shows that something more legal."

"But-"

"Goodbye Maddie. Hope you figure out how to stand on your own two feet and make a life for yourself." Buck walks away, the two men following and leaving her alone with the lawyers and her thoughts.

_ What do I do now? _

*******

Maddie knew she didn't have enough money left to pay her bills for more than two months and even that was barely scraping by. Could she get another job quickly enough, and one that covered her bills? She knows the only reason why she got her 911 operator job so easily was because of her brother and her nursing background; she had no clue how long job hunting truly took in Los Angeles, and didn't have anything to fall back on.

_ Chimney _

If she was still with Chim, he would help her. At the very least, it would give her a place to stay, and not the money guzzling apartment she has.

But how was she going to get him back? She was shitty to him. Maddie thinks about it, and decides to send a text to her ex.

To Chim:

I wanted to apologize for how I acted before. What happened with Buck and me, was solely my fault.

That should do it. That should get him talking to her, and with a little work, she would have him again. He gave in to her so easily, and followed her lead. If she seems to want to fix things, he'll welcome her again into his life. The man was a pushover, and while it was once adotable, now it would be her ticket to not having to go back to her parents.


	31. Author update

As I have been getting a few "please update" comments on my various fic, I am taking the time to inform everyone an update isn't planned any time soon. My dad passed away a few weeks ago and I cannot focus on trying to write when I'm grieving. 


End file.
